False Love
by Klutzzy55
Summary: FROM THE AUTHOR OF INTERUPTING BELLA AND WAKING EYES:Jacob lost Bella, we all know. But now who will he fall in love with? VERY good story! Pictures of new characters on my profile! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Her soft brown hair blew in the wind as she sat down on the rock gracefully. She wound her arms around her knee caps and placed her chin on top.

She had a elegant smile on her face that was only described as heavenly.

I walked closer to her, but yet kept my distance.

I needed her, wanted her, grieved for her day by day. Like I had imprinted on her from the very first time I heard her light voice.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and closed her eyes.

Oh what I wouldn't give to be hers. To hold her and protect her. I would love her, and always be with her.

I leaned crouched down farther behind the tree but kept watch on her.

That stupid blood sucker left her unprotected. How cruel.

I sighed and watched her eye lids slowly slide back open. She looked around the place till she looked at the woods….were I was hiding.

I sucked in a sharp breath and froze. She caught sight of me.

Her face scrunched up in curiosity. As if she wasn't sure she saw me or not.

I hid lower behind the tree, but it was no use.

"Jacob?" rang her sweet voice.

My heart raced at the sound. I grabbed my chest and tried to slow down my breaths.

I could hear her loud footsteps fall off of the rock and walk slowly towards my direction.

"Jake, is that you?" she asked.

I scooted behind the tree as slowly and as quietly as I could. It killed me not to peak around the tree just to see her face.

Her foot steps were getting closer and my heart pounded like thunder.

What I would do to turn around and have her in my arms again. Just to have her, that's all I ask. She is my life, my soul, my curse, my everything. Without her I'm a cheap painting. A nothing. Just a boy in a mans body that turns into a furry creature when agitated.

I tried to hold back the tears by slamming my fist in my eye sockets.

_Jake, come back._ I heard Leah say.

I held back a grunt.

"Jacob, please." Bella whispered.

I knew she would never love me the way she would to that bloodsucker. I knew I would never be good enough. I knew that I was too late for anything. And I knew she doesn't want me.

So why am I here?

"Bella?" I heard a voice call.

She swiftly turned to look at the voice.

"Edward!" she breathed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I could sense him aware of my being here.

I tried not to think. Which was hard when all you ever think of is right behind you.

"It felt good outside today so I thought I'd come down here." she told him.

I put my fist in my mouth from screaming out to her, then slowly and yet again quietly tried to stand up.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she apologized.

_JACOB!_ Leah hissed.

_Shut it! I'm coming!_ I growled.

"You're fine, love. Besides, I think you did a very good job of coming here." he said with a smile.

I finally stood all the way up so my back was to them, or, the tree with me behind it.

"Is that so?" she said with her head cocked.

"Alice had a vision you'd be here. So I decided to bring something for you." he said.

I held my breath and waited a little bit longer. I had to know what was going on.

"What?" I heard her footsteps getting closer to him.

My ears were opened to the fullest. Like I was hunting for a vampire.

"I thought you might want to have a picnic with me." he said lifting something up.

I let out a silent cry of pain. That should be me saying that to her. Not him.

I heard her softly chuckle, "_You_ are going to eat with me?"

I swallowed hard and stood on the balls of my feet.

_JACOB BLACK!_ Leah screamed.

_SHUT UP LEAH! GO TRY TO WIN SAM BACK OR SOMETHING! GO KILL EMILY FOR ALL I CARE RIGHT NOW!_ I screamed.

I knew I was going to pay for that.

_You think you're the real stuff for her don't you? Huh? Because you can _protect her_ and _love_ her. You really think you can? WELL THINK AGAIN! She chose her path now you choose yours! You'll never be hers! Why cant you see that?! Oh! Wait, maybe because you're an emotional dog!_ Leah said.

I growled mentally, _YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO BE TALKING ABOUT AN EMOTIONALL DOG! At least my father is still living! I didn't kill him!_

Leah rarwed, _YOU KNOW WHAT SAM SAID ABOUT THAT! WE DIDN'T INTENTIONALLY KILL HIM! HOW SARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING! YOU FOWL MOUTHED STOCKER FURRY INFESTED IMMATURE LOW LIFE DEPRESSED PUPPY WANNA BE HOT SHOT CANT GET SOMEONE TO LOVE BECAUSE HES A SORE LOOSER HATED DOG! THIS IS REALITY JACOB! NOW GET A LIFE!_ she said.

I had to admit, I deserved that. I never knew I could be so cruel about a tender subject like that.

_My life is over and has been over ever since I became this!_

I said.

_LIVE WITH IT! LIKE I, A GIRL!, WANTED TO BE A WEREWOLF! I HAD OTHER EXPECTATIONS! AND THIS WASN'T ONE OF THEM! AND LOOK HOW MUCH IM DEALING WITH HERE! _she cried.

I took in a deep breath and tried to stop shaking. Blowing my cover wasn't part of the plan.

I shut her out of my memory and focused on Bella.

"So? What do you think?" Edward asked.

Bella made a sound of pleasure, "It's wonderful. Who knew a vampire could cook?"

I shook so hard the leaves of the tree trembled.

I had enough. I took off into the woods and back to the Sam's in wolf form. Wouldn't this be wonderful news to Leah?

I couldn't stop but keep thinking about Bella. That image of her, so peaceful, and beautiful as she sat on the rock was stuck in my memory.

The only thing that bothered me was knowing that my thoughts weren't blocked like I had hoped. Edward knows I was there, and he knows what all I was saying. And yet, he didn't fight me off and away from her.

I stumbled back to the house and transformed back.

Sam was waiting there with a pile of new jeans.

"Here." he said holding them out to me.

I gladly took them and walked off into the woods and changed behind a bush.

After I was through I walked back out and meet up with Sam.

He walked with me into Emily's house.

As soon as I got in there someone pounced on me in human form. Her teeth her showing and curled back. She growled fiercely.

"Off Leah!" Sam directed.

"Not till I get a hunk out of him!" she said.

I growled back. Her eyes were blazing with fury and hate, and everyone knew why.

"Now Leah!" Sam ordered.

She slowly backed off but never took her eyes off of me. She still growled though.

I jumped to my feet swiftly but kept my eyes on her.

"I have news." Sam said grabbing a tuna sandwich off the tray.

Embry looked at me with sad eyes, like always. He isn't sure whether or not to talk to me.

Nobody is.

"We have decided came across a new path of were wolfs. Now, I'm not exactly sure, but Billy said they weren't too far away." he said. He took a bite of half the sandwich and swallowed.

Paul chewed and stared at him, "And?"

"And, they will be joining us." he said.

Paul slammed his fist on the table, "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Jared asked.

"Because we have more than enough as it is! I mean come on! Emily will have to move out soon if we have more joining." Paul said.

"Its not like they're living here Paul. Just eating." Seth said.

I quietly chewed my food in the corner were Leah kept glaring at me.

"You're not the leader here Paul. Now I saw we let them join. It would be better. We could have even numbers. Besides, the more, the less." he said not having to say vampires.

"I don't know, what do you think Jake?" Jared asked.

Everyone looked at me. Even Emily stopped cooking and stared at me.

I looked angry, "Its not my choice."

"You're the second in command, you have a saying." Leah hissed.

"Everyone has a saying Leah, not just me." I said throwing down the last bite of my sandwich.

"Why don't you let them join?" Emily asked once she turned back to cook.

Sam walked over beside her after realizing they're distance and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"First we don't know who they are or what they do." Paul said ticking them off on his finger.

"They are brother and sister and they do nothing but guard at nights." Sam said to him.

"How old are they?" Jared asked.

"They are both Jacobs age. They are twins." Sam answered.

"Okay, are they newborns?" Embry asked.

"They've been a werewolf as long as Seth and Leah has." said Sam.

"Were are they from?" Embry asked.

"I heard they were from the coast somewhere."

"I still don't-"

"Look, lets just let them join for god sake. What harm would they do? If they even did we are twice as stronger." I growled.

Everything was silent after my speech. I scanned everyone's face, they were shocked.

Sam cleared his throat, "Well then, I agree with Jacob. Let them come."

Everyone started back up with eating their food.

I threw mine away and walked out to the porch steps.

I sat down on the first step and burried my head.

I heard the door open and slam shut. Naturally.

"Hey." Leah said.

I looked up at her and crossed my arms over my knees, "What do you want?"

She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I said all of that stuff back there. I guess I was just.. blowing off steam. Now I didn't come out here to start anything, so don't get mad." she held up her hands.

I looked at her once and then sighed. I scooted over a little to give her room to sit.

She took the spot and sighed, "Nice day huh?"

I lowered my head, "I never noticed."

She looked at me and frowned, "Cant you be a little decent?"

"Look things haven't been going perfect right now. I'm not in the greatest mood." I growled.

"Okay, okay! I'm just saying, maybe your going over the top. Just, try to look at life in another view than what you see. Move on…I mean, look at me. I lost someone I loved to my cousin, my best friend. I thought I'd never get over it, but I did."

I looked up at her and saw her expression, saddened.

"And now I'm here, wound up as a werewolf, the only girl were wolf to be exact, and watching someone I loved be with my cousin. Day by day."

I straightened up a little and looked at her eyes. She was serious.

"Just, please Jake. Don't waste your time sulking over your loss like I once did." she said finally.

I stared at her for a moment, trying to figure her out. Was a female were wolf bi polar?

She swiftly got up and walked off into the woods.

I sighed and watched her disappear. I know I will never love her, but I will always guard her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacob…Jacob!" hissed Billy.

I jumped to my feet and immediately stood guard.

I looked around my room and then spotted Billy.

"Oh." I said and rubbed my eyes while yawning.

"I'm sorry to wake you." he said.

I shook my head, "No…its fine."

He sighed and frowned. I knew that look.

"Patrolling?" I asked.

"I don't see why you still have to, I mean, you just recovered from your injuries, and besides, that Vicky person is dead now." he said.

"Victoria." I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." he said flapping his hand like it was an ancient story.

"Well, we are called the protectors, we don't take time off because one vampire is down. There could always be more." I said walking over to my drawer to get some pants.

"You're just interfering with your sleep because of this. I mean, I would have never done this." he said pointing to himself.

"Just let me do my job, I need the run anyway." I said tying the pants around my thigh .

He sighed and shook his head, "You never give up."

"I believe I never give in." I said raising my eye brow at him.

"What? You think I'm trying to stop you from this?"

"Your talking me into it." I said.

"I'm just discussing your health." Billy said smiling.

"You know, you talking about health was something I thought I'd never hear in about a million years." I paused and looked at him, "What are you doing up anyway?"

He shook his head, "Oh, I couldn't sleep."

"Uh huh." I said sarcastically.

"Really I couldn't, the storm has kept me up all night." he said gesturing to the window.

I heard a loud crack and boom from the thunder. What a wonderful day to go patrolling. Yeah right.

"I guess I don't need to take a shower then. Just being outside could drowned me." I said looking out the window.

"Yeah, I guess so." he said chuckling to himself.

We stood there for a moment looking out the window. I wondered what he was thinking about.

Probably wondering if I was okay now. Bella's wedding is soon and he is debating on whether or not he should go. But then again, he isn't a huge fan of the Cullen's. Except for Carlisle and Esme. Ever since the war we had against Victoria and my injuries, he blessed them for taking care of me. Esme always came over to cook for him since I couldn't, even though he claims he could cook just fine. I thought it was odd that Esme was allowed in here, but then it got even more odd when she could cook. Weird.

Billy sighed, "Well, you better go now. Sam's probably waiting."

I grinned at him and leaned down to give him a hug, "I'll be back."

"I know." Billy said letting go.

He wheeled me to the door like I was leaving for school and watched as I took off.

I finally reached the woods when I blew into werewolf form. Since I was running fast the rain hit me like knives.

I looked up at the sky, it couldn't be no more than 3:00 or 4:00 in the morning.

I sighed which sounded more like a pant since I was running and moved along.

I reached the house and slowed my pace when I saw Sam at the porch in wolf form.

I strutted over there to him till I was in front of his face.

_Where's Emily?_ I asked/thought.

_I didn't want to wake her. She needs her rest._ he answered.

Usually Emily was outside with him before he went patrolling to say goodbye. She'd always stroke his satin fur and watch as I came up to them with a frown. Puppy love.

_She will be upset you know._ I said.

_She cant always say goodbye at 2:00. She would be exhausted._ he said.

So it's 2:00? I was close.

_Whatever man, but if she come out with a news paper rolled up…not my fault!_ I said.

Last time he didn't wake her, we came back home to her with a rolled up news paper. She wacked us like she would to a real dog being disciplined. Oh the irony.

_I'll keep that in mind. _he said looking at they're window.

I looked around, _Is anyone else joining?_

He looked back at me, _Quil and Seth._

_QUIL?!_ I whined.

_What's wrong with him?_ he asked. I imagined him with his eyebrow raised.

_He's new you know. He stumbles over his own two paws every time we take off._

_I believe Seth is too. Now just deal with it Jacob. He will learn one of these days._ Sam said sternly.

Just then, Seth and Quil popped out.

_I'm here, don't kill yourself Jacob._ Quil said.

_Don't be too flattered._ I said.

_Oh my god! I'm younger than both of you and I don't argue this much._ Seth said.

_Don't think you wont, shrimp_. Quil said.

Seth stepped closer to him a growled.

_Oh, is the big bad wolf gonna eat me?_ Quil said in a small voice.

_Knock it off guys. We have to go._ Sam said no doubt thinking about Emily and a news paper.

_Why are we patrolling now? I mean, its like 2:00 in the morning._ Quil whined.

_Because our guests are meeting us at the line. _Sam said.

_So…what does patrolling have to do with it?_ Seth asked.

_We are patrolling the line. While we wait for our guests we will keep guard for any interruptions._ he stated.

Everyone looked at each other and ever so slightly tried to shrug.

_Wait, guests? I didn't know we were having guests._ Quil said.

_He wasn't here yesterday._ I told Sam when he looked at me confused.

He sighed mentally, _A new cult wants to join and we agreed. We discussed this yesterday but obviously you weren't there._

_Cool, how many?_ he asked.

_Two. They are twin brother and sister._ Sam answered.

Seth was whining a switching from one paw to the other.

_They're new?_ Quil said evilly.

_Yes._ Sam said curiously.

Seth let out a little whine and shuffled some more.

Quil mentally laughed with pure evil. Probably planning something on the new members.

_Seth? You okay?_ I asked looking at him.

Everyone looked at him. He looked like he couldn't sit down and kept on bouncing.

_No, guys. I uh…didn't get to use the bathroom before I came._ he said.

Quil made a disgusted sound and Sam rolled his eyes.

_Just uh…go behind the bush. _Sam said.

_THANK YOU!_ he breathed in delight. He took off and ran behind a bush and used the bathroom.

_HALELUJAH! _he screamed mentally.

Sam looked at everyone, _Anyone else?_

Me and Quil shook our heads and Sam sighed.

Seth pounced back with delight of accomplishment, _All done._

_OH MY GOD SETH! I need air! I cant breath!_ he said sniffing the air.

Sam hid his nose under his paw and I tried to hold my breath.

_What?! I didn't say it was going to smell like fresh cut flowers!_ Seth said.

_Okay guys, lets just go okay?_ Sam said mentally.

We all nodded and took off into the woods. We ran as fast as we could towards the line. It was very familiar to me now.

I looked at Sam and he looked at me. He studied my face for awhile to see if I was all better. I looked away.

Quil was singing mentally in his head about a caterpillar that ate a cow.Seth was trying to dodge all of trees and bushes.

Suddenly, _Oofth!_ Quil ran into a tree.

We all stopped and watched him get back up. I looked at Seth who was shaking. Then broke out into laughter. He rolled around the ground with laughter. I looked at Sam who snickered mentally.

_Shut up_ Quil said hitting Seth with his paw.

_Hey! There's a tree there!_ Seth said laughing again.

Quil rolled his eyes and growled. He mentally called him immature.

_You alright?_ Sam asked.

Quil nodded, _I'm fine._ he hissed at Seth.

_Hey Quil, don't you know that only cats can climb trees?_ he broke off laughing again.

Quil growled and pounced on him.

I stamped my foot, _ENOUGH!_

Quil jumped off of Seth and backed down.

Sam looked at me with shocked eyes. I gave him no emotion and started walking.

I heard them follow me, so raced off. We were running for awhile.

_Watch out Quil! There's another tree!_ Seth said.

Quil growled at him.

Seth kept on laughing till, _Oofth!_ he ran into a bush.

Quil stopped in his tracks and doubled over laughing.

I yet again stopped and watched them go through the same process.

I heard movement in the bushes and stopped cold.

I let out a low growl of warning and looked at Sam. He heard it too. I started walking around our area, guarding.

Sam watched over Quil and Seth. I went into the woods and listened some more. The crickets were making that awful sound I hate, and the rain bolted downwards on me. I scanned the area. Then, I heard it again.

I let out a growl loud enough for them to run away. The rain distracted me from hearing it. I snarled in fury.

Then, I heard footsteps. I crouched down in a pouncing position, when suddenly.

"Knock it off Jake, its just us." Leah said.

I relaxed from my position and looked at them. Yes them, not her.

Jared, Paul, Leah, and Embry were walking towards me.

"You didn't think you would make us stay home while you patrol did you?" Embry asked.

_Sam's orders_ I thought.

"Sam spam, were patrolling too." Jared said.

"Besides, after hearing Quil sing for so long I couldn't sleep!" Leah said.

"Yeah, that and Seth laughing. Lord have mercy!" Embry said.

They suddenly blew into form without warning and walked up to me.

_Now, were to?_ Leah said.

I looked at all of their faces, and then turned. They followed me back to Seth, Quil, and Sam.

Sam looked away from Quil and Seth and at me, then behind me.

_What are you guys doing here?_ Sam asked.

_We have a right to be here. Its not like we are useless._ Paul said.

_It's not your time._ Sam said.

_Why not?_ Leah said.

_Well…because, its just suppose to be us._ Seth said.

_Zip it lunch meat._ Paul growled. An what do you know? He did.

_We are a cult Sam._ she whispered.

They stared at each other for awhile, but blocked they're thoughts.

Quil cleared his throat, _I say they join._

_Agreed_ I said.

Sam looked away from her and at me. He nodded and the rest of the cult joined.

I sighed and once again took off.

_Oh no Seth! A bush!_ he said and started laughing.

_Why don't you go make out with that two year old?_ Seth shot back.

Quil stepped down.

There was a chorus of the cult saying burn and such.


	3. Chapter 3

We all walked out of the bushes when we were threw changing.

Embry grunted, "Awe! Perfect." he said.

"What?" Quil asked turning around to look at him.

Embry sighed and slowly popped out of the bushes with a pink shirt on.

Quil pointed and laughed at him. Everyone else accept for me and Leah doubled over. I was surprised to see Sam laughing along with everyone. How immature.

"Yeah yeah, real funny." he said taking it off.

I looked at him for a moment. Had he lost weight?

"What in the world?" Seth asked while laughing.

Embry growled, "I was doing laundry at the time, I wasn't paying attention."

"Wow!" Jared said and fell down rolling with laughter.

Everyone's voice blended into a chorus of chuckles. This would be a great first impression for the new comers. Not.

I grumbled then clapped my hands together, "Enough." I said.

Leah looked at me and then away. I'm glad we cant hear each others thoughts while in human form. She must be hiding something.

Everyone jumped to they're feet. Sam cleared his throat and swiftly walked over to me and stood in his position.

Quil sniffed and Paul rubbed his arm. Sings of embarrassment.

"They should be here soon." Sam said looking at each of our faces.

"Why cant they just come to La Push?" Leah asked looking at the sky and then his face.

He looked at her, "I told them to meet us here."

"Do they know it's the line?" she asked. Her face held no emotion, but her hands were balled into fists.

I looked at everyone as they watched their conversation flow with thick feeling.

"Probably not." Sam whispered. And then he looked away and at his cult.

He examined everyone till his eyes landed on Embry. He sighed and walked over to Embry while taking his top layered shirt off and threw it at him, "Wear this." he said.

Embry unfolded it and searched for the place were his head goes through.

Sam turned to look at everyone, "We at least need to look decent."

"Yes mother dear." Paul said batting his eyelashes and curtsying.

Everyone chuckled and covered their mouths, trying to hide they're smile.

Sam threw him a look and turned away. It wasn't one of those times to fight.

I smoothed out my shirt and stared ahead of me. How would they show up? Werewolf? Or human? Car? Or by foot?

This was definitely new to me.

"How come we never knew about them?" Quil asked.

Sam looked away from the imaginary line and at him, "Oh I knew, I was just waiting for them to change."

"I don't understand why they wouldn't live here in La Push." Embry said flicking a piece of fake dust off his shoulder.

"Maybe its more suiting for them elsewhere." he said.

He took three long strides with his huge legs till he stood next to me.

Leah crossed her arms over her chest tightly and was silent. I wonder what was with her. She's acting weird, like an introvert person. Ever since we talked she's been avoiding everything. Even Emily notices. Especially Sam. I cant stand his thoughts. Its almost as depressed as mine.

"Paul! A lizard is on your foot!" Quil said pointing at his foot.

Paul squealed, "Get it off!" while running in place and flapping his arms.

Quil fell down laughing, clutching his stomach and rolling. Embry started to snicker but tried to hide it. He knew it was the wrong person to laugh at.

Paul stopped jumping and looked at his foot. All there was, was a white leather sneaker.

He slowly looked up with a death glare and let out a low growl. His eyes were wild with rage and his nostrils flared.

Quil stopped laughing and stared at Paul in horror.

"I'm going to kill you!" Paul yelled charging for him.

Quil scraped his feet across the ground trying to get up, but then there was a noise.

Everyone perked up and listen from were the sound was from. It was a motorcycle coming down the winding road, towards us.

"Okay guys." Sam said.

Everyone got back into place and stood in one straight line. Everyone wiped off anything that suddenly appeared on them, Paul examining his shoe, and straightened up.

Leah and I crossed our arms over our chest and looked down the road.

I heard the engines roar getting louder and closer. I leaned on my toes to see around the mountain. And just as expected, they appeared around it.

I didn't understand it, but my heart was beating erratically.

Leah tightened next to me, and suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands and at her face.

She looked up at me with apologetic eyes. I looked away from her and at the new comers turning off they're bikes.

I have to say, they were sharper than anything I've ever seen. But I never knew any girl but Bella, wince, would dare ride one.

I stared, like the rest, at the new comers as they tore off they're helmets.

I tried to look away, but couldn't. I caught site of her already for too long. Her tall tanned body covered in a white laced tank top and ripped jeans held my focus. Her deep brown curls framed her face so well, it was almost unreal. But what I wasn't ready for threw me off the road…her piercing husky blue eyes. She stood there in a posture, while looking at everyone.

My heart raced every moment I saw her, and then I felt it. Or should I say, didn't feel it? It was as if the ground underneath me was pulled away. I was just floating there. I wanted to be her everything, her anything. I wanted to be beside her, protect her. I was hers to hold, I was under her spell.

I tried to breath, but it was hard. My heart was blocking everything.

I needed her, more than anything in the world. What was this feeling?

I tore my eyes from her for a split second to look at Leah. She squeezed her hand around mine.

Then I looked back at the girl. It was as if someone shot me.

She looked at me for a second then went along with looking at everyone else with cautious eyes.

I was brought back to life when Sam clapped his hands together, "Welcome!"

The male looked at him with gentle eyes, "Thank you."

Him and his sister took a step forward. I watched her every movement, ready to step up and defend her from anything and everything.

What killed me the most is how she didn't even really look at us, or me.

"I'm Austin Owen." he said holding out his hand.

I then realized why I thought they looked the same, twins. His hair was soft and in a shaggy messy hair do and dark brown. But maybe it wasn't always that way, maybe it was from the helmet. His eyes were just as piercing as his sisters. He was also tan like her, but his muscles were incredible. They weren't like mine, but you could tell he was with us. He smiled a wide smile that was warm and joyful. His pure white teeth nearly glowed against his skin. I became a little self conscious.

Sam unclasped his hands and shook Austin's. He nodded once and turned to the girl.

"And this is my sister, Autumn Owen." he said gesturing to her.

Her name rolled off his tongue. I closed my eyes and then opened them to see if this was even real.

Autumn took a stride forward while extending her dark arm. Sam shook her hand and she smiled a sweet smile. I didn't expect her eyes to suddenly drift to mine and away.

I needed Leah for support.

"Austin, Autumn," he said nodding to each one, "wonderful to have you. I' am Sam" he pointed to himself, then turned to the cult and pointed to each one, "this is Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob and Leah." he stopped at us and looked at our hands with confusion.

I dropped mine and looked at Autumn. She smiled at me ever so slightly. My heart fluttered.

"Hello." Austin said.

"Hi." Embry said stepping up to shake his hand.

He stood back with a smile as everyone stared at the new comers. Austin looked at Leah with fathomed eyes. I wished I could look down at her, but I didn't want to look like I was eavesdropping.

"Well then," Sam clapped his hands, " shall I show you around?"

"You shall." Autumn said in a sweet voice like bells, then everyone started walking.

I sucked in some air and turned on my heel to follow everyone.

Autumn was next to Sam, along with her brother.

Sam turned around, "This is La Push as you may know. We are known as the protectors around here." he said with a smile.

"Interesting." Autumn said looking at the tall trees.

I tried to get a little closer to her.

"Yes, but not everyone knows what we are. Well, really nobody does accept for our elders and such." Embry said.

She looked at him with a smile, "Is that so?"

He smiled, "Yes it is."

I tried not to growl, too much attention.

We walked a few feet around the forest, "So I take it you're the leader?" Austin asked Sam.

Sam looked at me then back to him, "Yes, I' am."

"It's a pleasure." Austin said while sneaking a look at Leah.

Sam smiled, "Thank you." then he looked back at me, "Jacob? Embry? Do you mind taking they're bikes back to Emily's?"

I looked at Autumn and Austin, "Do you mind?"

Autumn looked away from the sun breaking out of the clouds and Austin looked away from Leah, "Do you know how to drive it?" Austin asked.

I chuckled without humor, "I drive them as much as I build them."

Autumn sent me a smile and then looked back at the su setting.

"It's fine by me." Austin said.

I nodded once and tore my eyes from Autumn. Embry followed behind me with light steps.

I stepped up on the road and kicked they're kick stand up from underneath the bike.

Embry fiddled with some stuff. I turned around to look at him.

"Do you know what your doing?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." Embry said while twisting the handle with furrowed eyes.

I sighed and got off of the bike. I propped the kickstand back up and walked over to his bike.

"This is the gas, this is how you start it, the brakes, the shifting." I said pointing them out.

"I said I knew that." Embry said frustrated.

I shook my head with a sigh and walked back to my bike.

I really hope Embry wasn't bluffing. If so, this will probably not end very well. It would end a couple roads down in a white room with nurses and doctors poking needled with thread at his injury. Not a very pleasant thing.

I started mine and revved it a little. I listened for Embry.

He smiled at me, "I think I've got it!" he shouted over the engine.

"Just rev it a little!" I shouted back.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Just rev it!" I said showing him with my bike.

"Oh! Okay!" he said like a dumb blonde.

I waited as he revved it…then flew past me.

I cursed under my breath and raced off to get him. I found him up the road sitting there with nervous emotions on the motorcycle.

I drove up next to him, "Follow me!"

"I cant do anything but!" Embry said in a nervous, shouting voice.

I laughed and went ahead of him. I drove down the road for a short amount of time while swirling the bike side to side.

"Stop!" Embry said.

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't have to copy my every movement!"

I kept on thinking about Autumn. I wondered if one day we may be able to do this. Why am I having these thoughts? What's going on? Its like she's stuck in my head. I have these new feelings I have never felt before. I have only known her for less then ten minutes and I'm having fantasies. Have I lost it to the point were I'd fall for anyone? Did Bella do this much damage? I DO still love her don't I? Don't I?!

I shook my head and prayed that it would rain so it would clear my thoughts.

I pulled into Emily's driveway. I killed the engine and waited for Embry.

He motorcycle was coming in really fast…too fast.

He was heading straight for Emily's new planted flowers.

My eyes widened and I looked back at him.

I raised my hands, "Embry! Stop!" I shouted.

He tried to stop it, but couldn't find the breaks, "I cant!"

I looked at the flowers, and then back at Embry.

"Oh my god!" I said. Embry came within a foot from me.

I grabbed under the tire and lifted it up off of the ground. The thing was really heavy. The bike was pushing my feet backwards a little to were it left marks in the yard. Whoops.

With one hand underneath the bike I raised my free hand to squeeze the brakes. The motorcycle stopped pushing me till it slowed to a halt.

"Turn it off Embry." I said.

He looked like he was riding a bull that froze in mid air. He tore out the keys and the engine went silent.

"What in the world? Put him down Jacob!" Emily said running out while wrapping up in a robe.

"He was just trying to save your flowers." Embry said getting off while I put the bike down. He kicked the kickstand out and propped the bike up.

Emily looked at her flowers, then the bike. She growled at Embry, "You should be glad he caught you. Or else you wouldn't have seen the sun set this morning." she said pointing to the sky.

"Sorry." Embry said cuffing his hand behind his neck.

She sighed and looked at us, "What are you doing out here so early?"

"Sam and us meet up with the new comers." He fiddled with his feet, "They're coming."

She covered her eyes while sighing, "He wants them to live with us?"

"It is fair." I said looking at her.

She shrugged, "I don't mind. Its just the thought of more laundry."

Embry and I laughed while we huddled into her small house. She immediately started the oven like a lock step reflex and pulled out a skillet.

"Jake can you get me the eggs? They're on the second row next to the bacon. And, and get that too." she said.

I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a whole carton of eggs and a pound of bacon.

I placed them n her hand and she went right away and sliced the bacon into thick portions.

"And I need you to do me a favor." She said focusing on the bacon.

"Awe come on Emily, make Embry do the work." I said.

She gave me a look then pulled out a wooden spoon and wacked me with it.

"What the heck?!" I said rubbing my arm.

"Don't be so rude!" she said shaking the wooden spoon in my face.

Embry chuckled at the table. I sent him a look.

"What now?" I sighed and turned to Emily.

"Never mind, I changed my mind." she said sticking her nose up in the air.

I shrugged, "Okay."

She wacked me again, "Your suppose to be considerate!"

"I' am considerate!" I said and walked over to Embry resting my hands on his shoulders, "I thought of Embry when I changed my mind. Poor thing nearly crashed into your flowers, he must be traumatized. I thought he needed to get up and moving about, and maybe do you a favor to make up for the cruel thing he nearly did."

Embry looked at me with his mouth wide open and shook off my hands, "_Really_ considerate there Jake!" he said and sat in another chair.

"My god you two act like a pair of two year olds." she said flipping the bacon.

"Good thing we're not one, Quil may imprint on me!" Embry said.

I fell back laughing while Embry slammed his fists on the table with laughter.

"Oh Quil no! Quite trying to kiss me!" I said in a baby voice.

Embry started laughing again and nearly fell over.

"No no! Quil baby-sits the baby and Emily walks in, 'QUIL! STOP CHECKING OUT THE BABY!'" Embry hit his fists on the table again.

"She'll be outside in the swimming pool with a bikini on and he will have the hots for her!"

"Yeah! He'll be rubbing on that sun screen and be like oh baby your arms are so soft!" I said.

Embry fell out of his chair this time with laughter and I started getting misty at the eyes.

Emily came over and wopped us with the spoon plenty of times really hard, even though she was laughing too.

"That's my cousin your talking about!" she said trying to hold back the laughter.

She went back to the oven when the door swung open.

Sam walked in with the brightest smile on his face, "Emily." he said in a loving tone.

He took small steps to get to her and hold her by the waist. He kissed her ruined side of the face till he reached her lips.

Quil made a gagging noise, "I think I lost my appetite."

Sam slapped the back of his head, but quit when Leah walked in.

I watched with anxious eyes as Autumn walked in cautiously. She smiled at me and Embry and then stood by her brothers side.

Emily smiled at them, "And this must be them."

I smiled, "Emily, meet Autumn and Austin." When I said Autumn's name my heart skipped a beat.

Autumn shook her hand with a warm smile, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sam has told me so much." then her eyes went sad.

I knew she was thinking about the incident with Sam and Emily in the past.

"Awe Sam! You didn't get carried away now?" she said playfully slapping his arms.

He held her hand and pulled her close to his side while kissing her ringed finger, "A smidge."

Emily smiled at him and looked at Austin, "Hello." she said a bit dazed.

Austin smiled, "Hello Emily." he said when he saw he couldn't shake her hand.

Emily smiled at Sam with whole heart love, "I have to cook."

Sam kissed her lightly, "Smells good." he whispered.

Jared fell out of his chair and Paul stood up, "Oh no! Jared has fainted, whatever shall we do?!" he said in a purposely lame actors voice.

"Nice try Paul and Jared. But after the fifth time, it doesn't cease to amaze me." Sam said still looking at Emily.

I caught sight of Austin staring with the same eyes as Sam and Emily at Leah. Has he imprinted?

Jared stumbled up, "I told you to make it more dramatic!" he said to Paul.

"Hey, I'm not exactly an academy award winning actor here okay?" Paul said.

After minutes of Emily slaving over the stove she made our breakfast. Eggs, bacon, biscuits, and some gravy.

After my tenth biscuit and gravy and Paul's seventh egg, we called it quits.

Emily clapped her hands together, "Shall I show you your rooms?"

"No thanks, I already live with my mom. But thanks anyway." Jared said.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Autumn? Austin?"

"That would be nice." Autumn said smiling at her brother and Emily.

"You don't have to do this. We can find another home somewhere." Austin said.

"Oh but I insist!" Emily said.

Austin and Autumn looked at each other for a long time.

Austin shrugged, "I guess so."

Emily smiled at them, then Sam and left the table.

Sam followed behind her and walked with her through the whole tour holding her hand.

And then…it happened.

**A/N: O0O0O0OH! Cliffy! I know, I hate them too. But in order for you to receive the next chapter I must have reviews. Tell me what you think mmk?**

**Buh bii! **

**Always**

**Klutzzy55 **


	4. Chapter 4

Sam turned to me with an emotionless face, "Can you come with me?" he asked.

I looked away from Autumn and at his face, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I never said anything was wrong." he claimed. But his expression said something else.

I nodded once and followed him out of Emily's house. We stood in the front yard only a couple of feet away.

He leaned in, "We need to test they're abilities." he said to me in a low voice.

I looked in his eyes, "And?"

"And, we need to do it soon. I have to find out they're strength and how well they can manage. Soon we will need Billy to tell them about our history." Sam said.

"OUR history." I corrected.

Sam sighed, "Yeah. But soon." he said looking off in the forest.

I looked there also, "You don't have to do this." I said.

He looked back at me, "We do it with everyone, I did it with you, Paul, Embry, all of them. I had to do the same thing too. Now it's they're turn."

I sighed really deep, "Wont they get hurt?"

Sam exhaled loudly, "That what we are testing them for. But what worries me the most is if they can stop. I heard some things about Autumn." he said.

My head snapped back to look at him in the eyes once it drifted to the house, "Things like what?"

Sam dug his hands in his pockets, "Autumn is known for her power. She can take down anyone in her path like that," he snapped his fingers.

My eyes drifted, "Like you?"

Sam made a face, "I don't know. But she is certainly going to be the best on our group."

"And her brother?" I asked trying to erase the image put in my head.

"Just as good, but has some flaws. His temptation is more than his control. He wants the fight, and lives for the fight. He might even make the fight for all I know." Sam said letting a hand slide out of his pocket.

I looked at my shoes, "They're dangerous?"

Sam looked at me, "Not humanly. They just have more predator in them than we do."

"But aren't we all equal?" I said looking up from my shoes.

Sam sighed, "There are some that train more. We cant all be on the same level of strength. How would _that_ fight turn out?" he said smiling.

I smiled back, "I see."

We stood they're for a moment. I worried at who he would choose for Autumn to go against.

Although she is more talented than I, or so I've heard, she still looks fragile. I couldn't bare to see her get hurt.

And I don't know why.

"When?" I asked.

Sam looked at the sky, "After we are threw eating breakfast."

I gulped, "So soon?" I had another image in my head. I shook my head swiftly to erase it again.

"Have you never heard the sooner the better?" Sam said smiling again.

I laughed shaking, "I guess so."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After Breakfast**

"This is sick." Austin said walking into the forest.

Autumn smiled, "You wimp. You never were the one to fight." she said.

Austin's jaw dropped, "Your absurd! I LIVE for fights and violence!"

Autumn laughed, "And I'm the King of Ireland."

I looked at Sam. He caught my face and rolled his eyes.

We reached a blocked off path that was perfect for our little practice. I looked up at the trees from root to leaf, as did Autumn.

"I've noticed you disagree that this is a great task." Sam said to Austin.

"Yes I do. Why should my sister have to fight one of you to prove that she is worth being in the cult?" he answered.

"Because we all do it. You have a problem with it, you should have never came!" Paul said.

Autumn snapped her head away from the tree and at him, "Don't you DARE speak to my brother that way!" she snapped.

Paul raised his hands, "Oh! I'm so sorry that I made your brother tremble in his little boots. But it's not me that has the problem around here."

Embry choked laughed.

Her eyes turned wild with anger, "Don't you disrespect my family. You should be at least a little considerate that we even came here!" she spat.

"And why is that so? I mean, our cult is doing just fine. Even if you weren't here we could make it through the day." Paul said crossing his arms.

"You don't know what its like to fight for your life each day. All you know what to do is to guard humans from stupid blood drinkers! When we do that WHILE trying to keep our family alive!" she said.

"Oh! All hail Autumn and Austin for protecting her butt!" Paul said bowing.

Autumn was shaking, "We can take better care of your cult then you EVER could!" she screamed.

He shook too, "I highly doubt that. After all," he got a few inches from her face, "You are just a girl."

And then she blew into werewolf form while pouncing on him.

I took a step forward but Sam's hand on my chest blocked me from going any further.

Paul blew into werewolf form also.

Autumn was surprisingly a pure white werewolf. I raised an eyebrow, she had black hair right?

Paul and Autumn circled each other for several minutes, snapping they're teeth at each other.

Autumn sat down for a moment, when Paul pounced. He tried to pounce on her when she moved out of the way and scratched his neck. He whimpered and rubbed his head on the grass.

She charged at him and pinned him to a tree. He let out a whelp and tried to hit her. She extended her claws into his shoulder and he howled in pain.

She added more force on him till she nearly killed him. Paul swung a knocked her down, but she rolled back up and raced after him.

Paul pounced weaker than before and she jumped in the air. They had a collision in the air but she brought him down to the ground and yet again pinned him. She stood over him showing her teeth and growling.

Not a spot was on her.

"Enough" Sam ordered.

Autumn stayed were she was and wouldn't make an urge to leave.

"Autumn!" Austin said.

She let out one more growl and backed off. Paul stumbled back up but she took another swing and clawed his chest. Paul whimpered.

"AUTUMN!" Austin said.

She looked at her brother panting. Then she looked at everyone else, they're eyes were scared.

She snickered mentally and went back in the forest with Leah following.

Paul limped back and then dissolved back into a human in front of everyone.

Jared stepped out of the circle and brought him his clothes.

"Here." he said.

Paul yelped from pain. He touched his shoulder which had four holes from Autumns claw's. It bleed tremendously.

His torso had four stripes running from his chest to his hip from where she swung at him. He had bruises and was severely injured.

Paul slid on everything crying from the pain.

Autumn came out of the forest with not a scratch on her body. She looked at Paul for a second, then her brother.

She joined him at his side and watched Paul gently put on a shirt.

"AAGGHH!" he said when it touched his shoulder.

"Just stay shirtless for now." Sam ordered.

Paul wiped a tear and tore she shirt off.

Autumn smiled with victory. She looked up at her brother who frowned at her.

Her smile faded, "What?"

"You just had to take it easy on him." he said.

She smiled again and turned her head towards the cult.

Jared watched Paul carefully limp to a tree and slump down. Paul put his head in his hands and jumped from the pain that stung.

"I see what you mean." I said to Sam.

He nodded, "And that's just her."

I looked at him, "You're not going to make someone else turn out like Paul now are you?"

Sam looked at me, "I have to."

I gulped and looked at the cult. They all looked at Autumn with scared eyes. They could be the next victims.

Austin cleared his throat, "Sorry, she just looses it at times when we come to that subject." he said putting a arm around her shoulder.

He looked at Leah, "She didn't want to hurt you all severely, so she took it easy on you guys. So I guess Paul, you can thank her later." he spat at Paul.

Paul grunted and shook some more from the pain.

"Your very kind." Leah said.

He looked at her and his eyes grew warm, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." she whispered.

He kept on staring at her for a long moment.

I watched Autumn to make sure she wasn't hiding any injuries that I couldn't see. She seemed calm now.

"I must say, you do pack a lot of power." Sam said smiling, being cautious.

"It came from my mothers side." Autumn said with a huge smile.

Wow, glad I couldn't meet her parents. One move, and I'll be lamb chop.

"That's nice." Sam said probably thinking something along the lines as I.

"Yes it is. Do I have to show you my fathers side?" Austin asked.

Everyone's eyes widened, then turned to Sam, pleading.

Sam looked around, "Only if you want to."

Everyone groaned.

Autumn put a hand on his chest once he took a step forward, "That's enough for today Austin. I think I've done enough damage." she said looking at Paul.

Paul quivered and then laid down on the grass softly.

Austin sighed, "Why not?"

She looked at him, "I tried not to kill Paul, you cant control that." she said.

"I can control it." he said.

She shook her head, "Not today. Not now."

They stared at each other for a moment, then he looked at Leah.

He then sighed, "No today." he agreed.

She smiled and turned to everyone else, "Terribly sorry, again Paul." she said.

He grunted.

She swiftly looked at me and smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Jacob, Jacob Black."

"That's a beautiful name. Sorry, I just happen to forget people names." she said all bubbly.

Perfect, out of everyone else, she forgets MY name.

"Autumn is a unique name, so mesmerizing." I said with a smile.

She blushed, "Your too kind Jacob."

Sam clapped his hands together, "Shall we go?" he said looking between us two.

I stared at her for the longest moment, and it was as if her eyes were connected to mine.

She walked next to me as everyone walked back to Emily's.

"You like it here?" she asked.

"I've been here my whole life." I said dazed.

Her jaw dropped, "You've been a werewolf all of your life?"

I shook my head, "No, no! I mean I've lived here in La Push all my life." I corrected.

She smiled, "That's nice. I've been here for no more than a day and I feel right at home. Were do you live?" she asked.

For a second I forgot were I lived then, "Near the beach in a small house. I live with my father. He's a very nice guy, maybe you can meet him some day." I said hopefully.

She nodded, "I'll look into it."

I smiled back, "I can fix you my famous macaroni and cheese."

Her eyebrows shot up, "You cook?"

"Oh sure, Easy Mac is my specialty." I smiled.

She laughed and playfully hit my arm.

I laughed too, and for once, it felt right. Like it was meant to be there.

Embry then came up behind us, "Autumn! What's up? Dude, nice swing on Paul, totally fierce." he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

Her smile grew wider and wider, "Embry! Yeah I know, I've been working out a little." she said to him. She then flexed her arms.

He laughed, "You need to work out more to catch up." he said and flexed his muscle.

I cut in, "Did you guys get tickets?" I asked.

They both looked confused, "To what?" Autumn asked.

I flexed my muscles, "To the gun show."

They both laughed along with me.

I then looked up and saw Austin hold hands with Leah.


	5. Chapter 5

I slung open the kitchen cabinet and tore out a jumbo size bag of potatoe chips, extra crispy.

They slipped out of my fingers and fell on the tile floor. I growled and bent over to pick them up while shutting the door at the same time.

One I got back up Leah stood there watching me with a raised eyebrow.

I jumped and screamed. She watched as the chips flew out of my hands once again.

I grabbed onto my chest, "Don't ever do that again!" I said breathing.

She chuckled, "Wow, of all things that scares you…"

"Shut up." I said while bending yet again to get the chips.

I straightened back up, "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I have come to get you." she said folding her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Well you can go back, I haven't forgotten." I said opening the fridge.

"Are you going to come?" she said eyeing the liter of Pepsi I pulled out.

I shut the fridge, "Yes, what else do you think I would be doing with all of this? Gain 500 pounds?" I said.

"Well your late." she said.

I opened up the Pepsi, "No I'm not. It starts at 6:00"

"Its at 5:45" she said.  
I thought about it for a moment. Didn't Billy say it was at six? He did right? Or was I just not paying attention to his words?

I looked at the clock, it was 5:57. Whoops.

I looked back at her, "So I'm a little late, big deal. Not the first time." I said taking a sip of the Pepsi.

She grabbed the Pepsi out of my hands along with the cap.

"Hey!" I whined.

"That's really gross Jacob. Nobody wants your cooties." she said wiping around the top with a napkin.

"Your to girly, you know that?" I said opening the chips.

"Not technically." she said and took the bag of chips away from me.

I raised my arms, "What the crap?!"

"Save some for the others." she said shaking the bag in front of my face.

I let out a growl and she did too. I crossed my arms like a five year old, "Fine, but I wont share with Paul."

"Oh jeez Jacob that's really mature." she said.

"And?" I challenged.

She rolled her eyes and turned on her feet, "Lets go." she said.

I made a face and followed her out the door. Billy was with the adults fishing, I know what your thinking, Billy fishing at night? But yes, he prefers it much more than the evening. That I will never understand. Maybe he's part vampire. HAHAHAHA!

She speed walked trying to get there faster. I went four paces in front of her.

"What's the rush? Cant wait to see your lover?" I said smiling.

She raised an eyebrow, "What lover?"

"Austin." I said in a small voice, making googly eyes and batting my lashes.

She hit my arm, "Oh please!"

I laughed, "Don't even go there Leah! I saw you two holding hands the other day!" I said.

She gasped and stopped in her tracks, "I was not holding hands with Austin! I barely know the guy!"

I stopped too, "Ha! Well you know him enough to hold his hand!"

She made a face, turned on her heel, and walked faster than before.

I pointed a finger, "You know its true!"

"Not!" she yelled behind her.

I walked faster too, "Do too!"

"Do not!" she yelled and picked up the pace.

I walked faster, "Do too!"

"NOT!" she yelled.  
I ran up next to her, "Leah and Austin sitting in a tree…OW!" she slapped me with a stick.

She pointed the stick at me, "You have no room to be talking!"

I started walking, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Autumn." she said.

That's all she said was simply Autumn. Just a word. A small, simple word. So why did my stomach do flips when she said it?

I laughed without humor, "Very funny."

"Liar! You know you have a thing for her!" she said poking me in my chest with the stick.

"Yeah right, I also have a thing for hot dogs but you don't see me dating one." I said.

She threw her head back and laughed. For once in a life time, she laughed, what's wrong with her?

I saw a small spark of fire near the beach. Now, you may be thinking that were gonna tell those long stories of our past, but really, were doing the opposite. Were just having fun on the beach, with tons of food and music. Sam, Emily, Autumn, Austin, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, me, Leah, Jared, his girlfriend Kim were all there. The two young werewolves decided they didn't want to join. Probably playing video games. Oh the jealousy I have.

As we reached them I elbowed Leah in the side, "Act natural. Don't want to blow your cover. He'll find out you like him."

She slapped me once again, "Shut up Jacob!"

I rubbed my cheek, "Dang your vicious!"

She flashed her teeth and kept walking.

Paul looked up and frowned, "We wait here for hours and you came back with nothing? Leah brought more stuff than you!"

"Pipe down Paul, she's carrying my stuff." I said gesturing to her with my thumb.

She smiled while showing everyone my stuff like a prize.

He raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you? To weak to carry your own stuff?" he snorted.

I flexed my muscles, "Looks like it doesn't it?"

Everyone laughed and I sat down next to Quil and Embry.

I looked for Autumn, she was next to Embry. What's with them two?

"Why are you so anxious for food Paul? You've ate a whole restaurant already." Leah said.

He rubbed his stomach, "That's not a lot."

"For you." Quil said.

Everyone chuckled.

"So Jacob, where were you?" Autumn said leaning over to see me.

I looked at her, "I got the time mixed up."

"Why am I not surprised?" Emily said.

Sam chuckled and tightened his arm around her waist.

I smiled and looked at Austin, he was slyly looking at Leah. God, can he not get his eyes off of her?

"Hey Austin?" I said while clapping.

He snapped back to reality and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Could you pass me a hot dog?" I asked.

"Sure thing, you need ketchup?" he asked while getting up.

"Jacob how rude!" Leah said, then turned to look at Austin, "You don't have to do anything. He's basically a grown man, he can do it himself."

Austin lowered himself to his seat, "Its okay. I'm closer anyway."

"No, no. Jacob get off your lazy butt and fix you a hot dog." Emily said.

I gave everybody a look, they were mostly women. Who's idea was it anyway to make them werewolf women?!

I got up, "Okay, okay! It doesn't matter! I just thought…" I said lifting up my hands in the "you caught me" kind of way.

"Here Jacob." Autumn said passing me an untouched hot dog.

I looked at it, should I take it? Or not?

"Don't give him that." Paul said.

"No, its okay. I haven't bitten into or anything, just take it." she said pushing it closer.

I shook my head, "Its really okay. I'll just go fix me one, its not that hard."

"Oh come on Jacob. I'm not going to eat it." she said smiling.

I sighed, "Thanks, but no thanks. Really."

She kept her smile and nodded.

I walked over and got a hot dog then came back to my spot.

I heard a round of applause and saw everyone clapping, "Bravo, Jacob gets his hot dog!" Jared said.

I roll my eyes and stab it on a wire, then place it over the fire.

Autumn flipped her satin black hair back and chewed on the hot dog.

"You gonna ask it out on a date?" Leah snickered.

I sent her a look.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Am I missing something?"

"Jacob has a thing for hot dogs." Leah said like a fact.

Austin started laughing.

Quil shielded his hot dog from my sight.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I don't want you making out with my hot dog." he said.

I blew out my hot dog, "Hilarious." I said in a bored tone.

Everyone laughed really loud.

Autumn cranked up the radio and bobbed her head up and down to the beat.

Her eyes glowed in the fire and her tan was unbelievable. I unseeingly pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

She took a sip of her coke, then passed it too Embry. I raised an eyebrow.

Leah popped up and walked over to Autumn holding out her hand, "May I have this dance?" she said dramatically.

Autumn dropped her jaw, acting like she was shocked, but really playing, "You certainly may." she said.

Leah and her twirled around the campfire, not even near each other. So, dancing was far apart now? I'll keep that in mind.

Autumn pranced over to Emily smiling, "Come on!" she said and pulled her away from Sam.

She laughed with them and danced. The sun set turning the day into night. Sam watched Emily as she pranced around the fire with everyone else. I've never seen her this way.

Autumn looked at me and flashed a smile while jumping along with everyone else. I smiled back with loving eyes.

Then she danced past me and pulled on Embry. I never knew a persons mood could change so quickly. Preferably, mine.

"Come on Embry!" she said pleading him to join.

He smiled, "But I cant dance."

She laughed, "Its not like we're slow dancing! Just dance!"

He was sold. He took her hand and hoped up with her while hoping around also.

Emily grabbed Sam and Leah grabbed Paul. I know what your thinking, Paul? But she stuck her tongue out at me when she saw me give her a look. She only did it because she wasn't trying to admit that she likes Austin.

Jared pulled Kim up and they did too.

I sighed and watched everyone dance. Autumn leaped like a gazelle with Embry, they smiled widely and laughed. Does she like him?

I heard a loud cough, then looked next to me.

Quil closed the space between us by scooting over to me. He looked at me, then the crowd of dancing were wolfs and human.

I sighed, nodded my head, took his hand, and we danced.

The song lasted for a long time. Autumn kept glancing at me from the corners of her eyes.

Leah and Paul spun around while holding hands, not romantically, and Austin watched them while dancing.

I leaned my head back and shouted the lyrics. Jared joined and Kim laughed. He swooped her up in his arms and twirled her around with glee.

I sighed and wished that I could do that to Autumn.

Then suddenly, I felt someone jump on my back. I heard a small laughter in my ear, its was Autumn.

I held her feet and twirled around. She leaned her head back and laughed.

This very moment, was my everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Autumn yawned next to me, and finally let her head fall on my shoulder. Sam looked at her, then his Emily, then his watch.

He sighed, "We better be getting home." he said looking at me.

I looked at everyone else, they were lying on the beach sleeping.

I chuckled, "Why don't we just lave them here?" Thinking about doing some mischief to Paul.

Sam rolled his eyes then gently shook Emily. She had fallen asleep on him.

He kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear that made her squirm, trying to wake up.

I looked at Autumn, she was fixing to drift off as well.

I brushed her bangs lightly behind her ears, "Autumn?" I said lightly.

She moved a little bit.

I pressed my hand on her cheek, "Autumn, we have to go." I whispered.

I really didn't want to say that. I wanted to stay here forever, and let her sleep.

I watched her peaceful face. I wondered to myself how one person could get along with so many strangers that easily. It was only a short time she's been here, and here she is, falling asleep on me. She has a best friend, or so I hope, more friends, and already gotten into a fight. How amazing she is?

I rubbed her arm with my fingertips lightly up and down from shoulder to wrist, "Lets get you home." I said.

Her hand was suddenly on my chest, "No." she mumbled still half asleep.

I sighed, "I'll take you home." pretending that I had no choice. But really, I was already planning on it. Taking her home that is.

She looked up at me with her eyelids halfway closed and smiled, "Its okay. I can walk home." she mumbled with a groggy voice.

I chuckled with a smiled, "I don't think so. Here, hold onto me."

She didn't pitch a fit, and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her up in my arms bridal style. Her arms hung limply. I laughed as her eye lids slowly closed again.

Sam was supporting Emily, "You go ahead, I'll wake the others. Her room is on the left." he instructed.

I nodded, "Okay." and looked at the cult.

Embry's leg twitched, and kicked Paul in the head. Paul's eyes opened slightly, then shut.

Sam turned to everyone and sighed, "So much for a restless cult." he mumbled.

I turned on my heel and walked through the forest. I watched Autumn's face nearly the whole way. Her in my arms was more than what I had asked for, but am I complaining? Of course not. Her head rolled sometimes from me stepping over logs.

She moved around a little, then stretched while yawning. I stopped in my tracks.

Her lids opened slightly till I was in focus. She stared at me for a long moment, then around the forest, then back.

"Were are you taking me?" she asked still half asleep.

I smiled, "I'm kidnapping you." I joked.

She laughed, sleep still heavy in her throat, "I'm a little bit old to be kidnapped."

I started walking, "Well then, I'm older than a kidnapping you."

She laughed and wrapped one arm around my neck. I froze for a second, but embraced the moment.

"You look tired." she said sounding angered.

I shrugged, "I'm use to it." And truly I was. Sooner or later I will be patrolling, along with Embry and Quil.

She frowned, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm usually on patrol. But its okay, I have came to a conclusion that I'm nocturnal." I said smiling.

She started laughing loudly. It made my whole world complete. She was my puzzle piece.

I smiled down at her. She looked around the forest, then my arms.

"What are you doing? Really?" she asked.

"Really, I'm taking you home. You dozed off on me." I said. I will never forget that.

She chuckled, "Oops, sorry. Habit I guess."

I rolled my eyes, "Your fine. I'm probably worse."

She chuckled, "I could fall asleep on a stranger."

I rolled my eyes, "You basically have." I stated.

She chuckled and sighed. She looked up at the stars, "I don't think you're a stranger."

I looked down at her, "Really?" confusion played across my face.

She nodded, tucking her lips behind her teeth. She looked so innocent.

I raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

"Well, its weird but, ever since I've came here, I don't feel like an…outcast, I guess you could say. I feel like I belong for once. Its sort of hard finding another female werewolf you know. And now I have Leah. Then I have a best friend, Embry. In like a day we were close. And I feel…comforted, when I'm with you." she said.

Her cheeks burned red a little, but I couldn't tell if it was from her Harvard shirt or not.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said thinking of Bella and how she said I was her safe harbor. I shivered once again at that memory. It made me feel awkward thinking about Bella. How could I have felt those feelings for her? She was my friend and only friend?! And not only that but she was also in love with someone, not me. Ugh! I mentally slapped my forehead. I was pulling a Quil move back then. But things have changed, for good.

"I guess I've always been this way. But it just feels so good." she said stretching.

I stopped in my tracks, "I'll let you walk now." fixing to drop her feet.

She grabbed onto my shirt, "Will you stay with me?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

Though I knew my answer, I simply smiled and said, "You afraid of the dark?"

She made a face, "Terrified."

I let her down, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I said playfully. I had no choice, I already vowed to make her safe in every way possible. She was my everything.

She walked around me, "Again, I feel comforted around you."

I put my arm around her and sighed. She put hers around mine too, but only in a friendly matter. I felt her relax, though my heart was racing…still.

"So, what's it like?" she asked out of the blue while we walked.

I looked ahead of me, "What do you mean?" not knowing what she meant. There was a long break of silence before she asked me that question, so this definitely pulled me back to reality.

She looked at her toes, then up at me, "To be friends with everyone here? Before I came and stuff?"

I looked at her, "Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded still looking at me, her eyes pouring into mine.

I made a face, "Pretty much boring. I mean, there wasn't exactly a girl that would dare get near Paul. He had problems, if you know what I mean."

She chuckled, "Anger management, yeah, I pretty much get it."

I sighed, "Yup, I guess we're waiting for him to imprint on someone so he'll stay calm."

I expected laughter, but there was silence. I cursed myself for saying whatever it was that I said wrong. I looked down at her.

She bit her lower lip, I knew I had said something wrong. God Jacob your such an IDIOT! I yelled at myself.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry." I looked down.

She looked straight ahead, "For what?" she asked innocently.

"For whatever I said wrong. I didn't mean to." maybe it was the imprinting one. I probably went too far on the whole anger management problem thing. Maybe she has different feelings for Paul, or more than I thought. I probably made her mad. Or sounded mean. But whatever it was, I crossed the line.

She shook her head, "No, its okay. I was just…thinking of something. But it was stupid." she said fast.

"What was it?" I asked curiously. I bet she was thinking that I was different than what she expected. UGH! I blew it!

She shook her head again swiftly, "Nothing, nothing." And for today's breaking news Jacob Black blew his whole safe harbor stance by acting like a complete moron! I thought mentally.

I looked down at her, "You can tell me." she was making me anxious. Why wouldn't she tell me? Was it a secret? Did she do something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Well of course you did Jacob you big idiotic puppy! Go play in traffic! I said in my head.

She sighed, "No, its really dumb."

Okay, I got that much, but any other hints?

I stopped us both in our tracks and made her look at me, "What is it?" I said looking intently in her eyes.

She looked up at me, my lips, then my eyes. She unwrapped her arms around me and behind her back instead, rocking back and forth on her heels, "It was just a thought."

I shrugged, "I know." she's told me that for the tenth time already!

She looked away from my feet and into my eyes. She sighed and gave up, "I was…wondering…if you've maybe…ever imprinted?" she hesitated.

I looked at her for a long moment, maybe too long of a moment. She sighed and started walking off, "I'm sorry." she said while walking.

I grabbed her wrist and twirled her around, "No, it's okay. I didn't answer."

She stared at me, her eyes looked like they were holding back something, "It was stupid anyway."

"No." I said closing my eyes. I felt her warm wrist still intact with my hands.

She paused for a long moment, "No it wasn't stupid or no you've never imprinted?" she asked.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her, "Both. I've never imprinted," lie, "and I don't think it was stupid." truth.

I had a feeling that I had imprinted on her. A very strong feeling. More than any feeling, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. Because I couldn't have found a better woman than my Autumn. My beauty.

She looked at me, "Really?" still debating if I was lying or not.

I nodded tensely with my lips tucked behind my teeth. I was a fairly good liar. But she would never know that I had imprinted on her. Never.

She sighed, "I have a feeling my brother has." she said as I released her hands from my grasp.

But I wouldn't let her let go of me completely. I held out my arm and she locked arms with me, then we headed off again, "I do to." I answered finally.

She looked up, "With Leah?" her eyes glowed.

I nodded, "I think she likes him too." I thought back when me and her was walking to the bonfire, she was arguing with me the whole way, saying that she wasn't in love with Austin. She was a huge liar.

"Yeah, he talks about her a lot and Sam is always watching him. He's like, studying him to see his reactions around Leah. She came over yesterday to get something from Emily, and Austin wouldn't stay still. He was always watching her." I took my eyes away from her, "And touching her", I let my arm drop, "And…I don't know, flirting?" my next conversation that was going to be flirting dropped.

I nodded my head with my hands behind my back, "He might have. But I think Leah likes him also." Holding hands, in denial all the time, oh yeah, she was head over heels for him.

"They were holding hands the other day." we said at the same time.

My jaw dropped and I looked at her, "You saw it too!" I sounded like a high school girl who was talking to her friend about the hot register guy in aisle seven.

She looked up, "Yeah." taking in my reaction.

"Did he ever say why?" I asked lowering my voice to a manly mummer.

She shrugged, "No, not really. But they were holding hands, you cant hide that." she pointed out.

I nodded, "It was kind of out in the open. Has Embry seen it?" I miss him. He's been around her for awhile. Now there's no Jacob and Embry time, nor is there Quil. He's babysitting these days.

She smiled, "He talks about it every other day. I think he may be upset," her smile dropped, "you know he did like Leah."

My jaw dropped, "Your kidding!" again with the high school girl voice.

She pursed her lips, "Nope. He tells me just about everything."

Mentally I rubbed my hands together and twirled the tips of my imaginary mustache, black mail time, "Like what?" I asked sounding concerned.

She sighed, "Just…stuff."

This was getting pointless, "What kind of stuff?"

She looked at me and her jaw dropped, "Jacob Black do you honestly think that I would tell you Embry's secrets?!"

"Oh! So there secrets huh?" I said smiling.

She smiled while rolling her eyes, "Your despicable." I couldn't help but think of Sylvester the cartoon drawn cat when she said that phrase. Oh the memories of Sunday mornings…ha.

"Awe don't be so hateful!" I smiled flashing my pearly whites.

She took a huge step and walked in front of me, her head low, hands behind her back. Though it made no sense why she would do that, it still made me want to chase her. She smiled knowing that she was playing hard to get.

I walked next to her, "You know you cant avoid me."

She still looked at the dirt under her shoes, "And why is that?"

I placed my hand on the back of my head, "Because I'm hard to resist."

She stopped and looked at me, "Oh really?" she said in disbelief.

I stopped too, "Yes, really." I said coolly.

She raised an eyebrow, "So your saying that I cant resist you?"

I shrugged, "I know its hard but you have to face the truth."

She laughed without humor then crossed her arms, "You wanna know something?" she asked.

I felt my legs shake under me, "Depends."

She uncrossed her arms, stood on her toes, leaned very close to me, my face inches from hers. I was sure she was going to kiss me, her warm breathe saturating on my face, but then just as my eyes closed her lips moved to my ears. Her hand around my throat, it made my heart race erratically.

Then, "I think it is YOU that cant resist ME." she whispered seductively.

I was fixing to kiss her throat and admit that she was right, but within a blink of an eye she turned on her heels and was ten paces in front of me.

I took in a long and deep shaky breath trying to calm down. My heart was still beating faster than the speed limit in La Push, how does she do it?

She looked back at me from the corners of her eyes and smiled.

She was right, I couldn't resist her. Embry, Sam, Seth, Austin, Paul, Quil, the two youngsters and various vampires maybe, but me? Never.

"Come on wolf boy." she yelled not even turning around.

I shook my head to get my train of thoughts together, and stepped forward. My first step was unsteady, and the rest took effort, but I tried to make it look more like a professional walk rather than walking for the first time.

I heard her bell laugh for a moment, "You really are a good person Jacob Black."

And you are my love, "Your not as bad as you think…wolf girl."

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk, even though I could have sworn she blushed. But, it could have been her Harvard shirt.

She sighed and I spotted Sam and Emily's house. I need to pay Sam to move into a much farther house.

She turned to me, "Thank you for walking me home." she said with a smile.

I sighed, "Anytime. Just thought you needed protection from all of those animals out in the woods."

She snorted, "Yeah, I heard those squirrels were evil."

I rubbed my arm, "You have no clue."

She laughed while rolling her eyes. Then we walked to her front porch, she was at the top and I was at the first step. We looked at each other for a long moment.

She sighed, "Your patrolling aren't you?" she said more like a fact than a guess.

I scrunched my face, "Yeah." I wish I couldn't.

She nodded, "I haven't done that yet." she looked at the railing of the front porch.

My eyebrows shot up, "Maybe you can come with us tonight."

Oh god Jacob you are so STUPID! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why wont you let her rest?! She needs her rest for the morning! I shouted at myself mentally.

She let out a loud exhale, "I wish, but I have to get up in the morning."

I made a confused face, "Why?" who would be interrupting her sleep?

"Me and Embry are going out tomorrow, maybe see a movie or something. He is patrolling that night and the whole next day, then the next would be a school night, day, whatever. So he wanted to hang out before he couldn't see me." she admitted.

Her and Embry, always inseparable. I was patrolling tonight, but that was all.

I stared at her for a moment too long, taking in every image of her. Her flawless brown skin that never needed any make up, her sky blue eyes that stood out from everything else, her white teeth that glowed against her brown skin, her long black hair that was straightened at this point, her lonesome freckle on her left cheek that was shade darker than her skin tone, and her long toned legs and body. I sighed, not wanting to let her go.

She looked down, biting her lip at the silence. I forgot that our conversation had ended.

I cleared my throat, "When will I see you again?"

She looked up under her eyelashes, "Sunday, I guess. Unless, your patrolling or--"

"Can I take you somewhere that day?" I asked too abruptly.

She took in the words I had thrown at her, then came up with an answer, "Like…a date?"

I looked up the stars, "Take it as a friendly thing. A get to know each other, so to say. But, if you want to call it a date…"

She shook her head, "Its okay, I get it."

I looked back at her now glowing eyes. I hope she didn't take this whole thing the wrong way.

I sent her a warm smile, "Is that a yes?"

She looked into my eyes for a long moment, then nodded once.

My smile widened, "I'll meet you over here. Dress formally." I said turning to leave.

"Wait, formal?!" she squeaked, her eyes wide.

I held back a laugh, "What? A werewolf cant get dressed up?" I mocked.

"Well…yeah, but…what exactly are we doing?" she asked crossing her arms.

I turned around to her, "It's a secret."

She raised a perfect eyebrow, "I don't like secrets." she said sternly.

I let out a short laugh, "But I think you'll like this one." I said smiling.

She looked at me for a long time, not romantically, but studying me. I crossed my arms, showing her that I wasn't lying.

She sighed, "Fine. I'll borrow something." she said giving in.

I nodded, "Cool." was all I said. I couldn't say anything else, it was stuck in my throat, and its been there ever since I saw her.

"Cool." she said back to me with a bob of her head.

We stood there in silence for a long moment. I was thinking, and hoping, that she would like were I was taking her. Maybe I should discuss it with Emily or Leah. I knew for a fact that I was getting off on Sunday, so there shouldn't be any interruptions.

Her body was halfway turned to the door, "Well, I guess I'll see you then…wolf boy."

I took a step back, even though it pained me, "I hope so…wolf girl."

She rolled her eyes once more, and this time I could see that there was red on her cheeks, she was really blushing.

I took another step, till my body was facing the forest and away from her porch. I heard her footsteps walk across the wooden porch and towards the door.

Only one question ran through my head….what was I going to wear?

**A/N: WONDERFUL NEWS! I' am making a WONDERFUL sequel! Now I know many of you are not giving this story a chance, I understand, but this next story will be FILLED with romance! It will be about Embry imprinting…but with whom[Enter dramatic music here But ah yes, it will be the best story I have written so far. Notice how most of them are romantic? But until then, read the classical love and adventure of Jacob and Autumn. Next chapter is when they will go on a date. Aren't you pleased that Jacob finally admitted that he was over Bella? I'AM!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warning, most romantic chapter so far!**

**And now…chapter seven!**

Billy wheeled himself in my room, a smile playing across his face, "It fits you." he said eyeing the tux he let me borrow.

I guess Autumn wasn't the only one borrowing a formal outfit.

I smiled at him, "Surprisingly, I'm ten times larger than you and I can squeeze in your tuxedo." I said smoothing out any wrinkles.

Billy raised an eyebrow, "You think I wasn't your size when I was your age?" he challenged.

I looked at him, then his small body. I wont lie it took me a large amount of time to imagine him my size. Then the wrinkles fading away, then my mom next to him. It was too much effort.

"Sure, sure." I said and grabbed a bow off the counter and tied it around my neck.

He stared at me, curios, "What are you doing anyway? Church has been over hours ago." he said.

I chuckled, "I'm not going to church." I said simply then reached for the Curve cologne.

"Then were are you going?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

I sprayed on some cologne then set it back down on the counter. With a sigh I answered, "I'm going somewhere with Autumn." My head was low, looking at the counter I had just set the cologne down.

There was a long silence between us. He never said anything about it for a long moment, but it didn't take a mind reader to know what he was thinking. He was worried, or something along the lines of that. But all in all he knew, he knew about me imprinting…and so did I.

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled, "You…you imprinted…didn't you Jacob."

I turned to him and expected the worse. With a tight nod, I agreed.

But then, he suddenly smiled, a smile he has NEVER given me. It made me sort of worried.

"Dad?" I asked wondering what was up with the sudden change in mood.

She chuckled, "My boy…Jacob…imprinted?" he chuckled again and clapped his hands together, smiling wider then any man in La Push.

It made me smile, "What?" I asked.

He looked like he was trying to get up out of his wheel chair, "Your in love Jacob!"

My smile widened and I felt my cheeks burn, blushing, "Yes…I suppose so."

He then started laughing, a joyful laughter, that set the setting outside to a ray of sunshine. I didn't know what brought this whole thing on, but I was happy. He opened his arms wide with the biggest grin ever.

"Come here boy!" he said a smile carved in his face, looking permanently stuck.

I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. He patted my back like all men do, it made a thud.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, "Sit! I need to hear everything." he said patting the bed that we wheeled up next to.

I looked at him in confusion, but decided that this was probably the only time we would have before I left to go patrolling and stuff. Why not talk now? Catch up on some things?

I sat down gently next to him with a matching smile. His was so wide I chuckled again. He looked like a five year old eating a piece of Hershey's chocolate for the first time.

I clapped my hands together, "What would you like to know." I asked. This subject was going to be easy.

"Not to much, just the usual. What her name?" he asked briefly.

I smiled, "her name is Autumn…Autumn Owen." I said feeling my heart race at the sound of her name.

His eyes were closed, focusing on something. Then after a long moment they snapped back open, "You know after all this time I can hear your heart fly? Whenever you or I say her name?" he stated.

I nodded, knowing that even though he couldn't walk, he still had wonderful hearing.

Her crossed his arms, "Siblings?" he asked.

I nodded, "One, her twin brother Austin." who more than likely imprinted on Leah.

He cocked his head to the side, "Twin? Really?" he asked.

I nodded again, "Yes, looks just like her really. Well, she is a bit more womanly," I then snorted, "but she does pack a punch." I said remembering her encounter with Paul that day.

He moved around in his wheel chair, trying to get comfortable, "So your saying she is strong?"

My eyes widened, "She's nearly as good as me, maybe even better. But yes, she is the strongest female werewolf ever known to…werewolf kind." I laughed.

He joined me for a second then went back to questioning, "That's interesting. How do you know all of this?"

I took a deep sigh then looked at him, "Well, when she and her brother first got here, we had to test her you see. But of course Paul lost his temper and said some things about Autumn and her family and stuff, she lost it, and well…lets just say Paul keeps his distance and his mouth shut." I explained.

Billy nodded with a smile, "I'm beginning to like this girl."

I chuckled, ducked my head, then looked back at him. His smile was wider than anything I've ever seen.

I looked at the clock, I needed to go unless I wanted to be late.

He saw me glance at the clock then back at me. He nodded, "You go ahead. I'll be in the house watching TV or call Charlie or something." he said knowing that I wanted to leave.

I got up, "You sure you don't want me to fix you anything before I leave?"

He waved it off like it was no big deal, "Just go. Have fun." he said with a smile…again.

I inhaled deeply, nodded then walked to the door.

But then I stopped, walked back to my dad, gave him a hug a ruffled his hair, "See you shorty." I said.

He rolled his eyes and wheeled himself to the TV, his sanctuary.

I straightened up my jacket, then my bow, and raced off into the woods and towards Emily's, shutting the door behind me.

The woods turned into a blur as I ran fast them in fierce speed. I felt my heart pounding in time with my feet. My breath even and warm. I looked up at the sky, it was lightly gray. So it will probably rain huh? Interesting. A challenge.

Not too far away was Emily and Sam's house. My heart pounded to the point I thought it would burst out of my chest. I shuddered at the image in my head.

I stopped twenty paces behind the front porch and caught my breath. I smoothed out my jacket again, combed through my hair with my fingers, brushed off the leafs on my shoes and put a smile on my face.

I walked calmly up to Sam's house, thinking that I needed to the rail to support myself. I was like a wreck!

Softly I knocked on the door then walked to the other end of the porch, leaning against the railing, looking like a super model per say.

I heard the knob jiggle a few times, the Emily opened the door wide open, I smile in her half ruined face with a dish towel in her hands, "Jacob! You know better than to just stand there! Come in! I made some food," she paused and looked around, "Wait…were is the rest of them?" she asked.

I smiled and walked up to her, "I'm here to see someone." I said slyly.

She raised an eyebrow, then her face dropped, "JACOB BLACK I'AM NOT GOING TO DATE YOU! I'AM ENGAGED TO SAM! YOUR LEADER! AND SECOND OF ALL YOU ARE TOO--!"

I covered her mouth with my large brown hand, "Emily! Christ! I was just coming to see Autumn!" I said.

Relief and realization came across her face. I let go of her mouth and she sighed, "For a second I thought you were…" she didn't even finish.

I laughed, "I would only do that if I wanted to commit suicide or something…which...I'm not." I said thinking of it, then shuddering.

She nodded, "I understand…well, who are you here to see?" she asked curiously.

I tried not to laugh, "Have you already forgotten who lives with you?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, thinking of who all live with her, "Sam…Austin…," then it dawned on her, "Oh! You're here to see Autumn right? Right?" her voice dropping on the second right, probably praying that I wasn't here to see Austin.

I laughed, "Emily you are the blondest brunette I have ever meet." I said.

Her eyes narrowed, "Just answer the question." she said sternly.

I smiled, "Yes, I' am here to see Autumn." I finally answered. Like I was ever going to take Austin out…hardy har har. Maybe some other time….yeah right.

Emily stepped out of the way and let me into her home. The smell of food hit me instantly and made m stomach growl.

She looked at me, "You sure you don't want anything to eat?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I might take us out to eat our something." I said indicating it towards Autumn.

She head cocked to the side and she looked confused, "Wait, are you two on a date?" she asked. She finally saw me wearing the tuxedo and her jaw dropped.

"No Emily, I just thought I'd drag Autumn out of here while wearing a tuxedo, no biggy. I do it all the time. Better than Quil and his tu tu." I said rolling my eyes.

She whopped me with the dish towel and commanded me to sit down. I did as she said and waited for Autumn to walk out.

I smiled thinking of what will happen, hopefully she will like what I have done. Don't tell anyone, but I had a Cullen come over and help me in the middle of night. Since she was a great designer, or so she says, and never sleeps, I thought it would be helpful. But she never told a soul, and neither will I. I'm going to take it to the grave. Can you guess who it is?

Emily walked out with a smile on her face, "She's ready."

Those two little words made me rise to my feet, butterflies in my stomach, and my heart thudding.

I heard a door open, then some heels clacking on the floor, getting closer and closer.

And then, without warning, Autumn was at the doorway. I had to do a double take of her, storing this image in the back of my head.

She wore a strapless black dress that hugged onto her curves, flowed down to her ankles and a white strip on her waist that had a design on the side. **(A/N: The dress is posted on my profile.) ** She wore black high heels, and her curly hair up. It made her eyes stand out. Her lips had a swipe of lip gloss that made her lips plump and eyeliner. Even though she didn't need make up, she still looked good with it on.

She walked up to me seductively, then stopped two inches from my face, "Hi." she said.

I smelt the peppermint flavored gum in her mouth. I smiled, "You look…beautiful." I said taking a double take.

She looked at Emily, "Emily let me borrow it." she admitted.

I looked at Emily, "Thank you." I breathed.

Emily smiled, "I wore it the first time me and Sam went out." she said.

Autumn smiled, "How sweet." she smiled.

I looked at Autumns throat for a long moment. I know I wasn't a vampire, but it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and around it hung an all diamond necklace. I wanted to brush her throat with my fingertips, but let it slide.

She looked back to me with a warm smile, "So…are you ready to take me to this secret place of yours?" she said.

I never took my eyes off of her, "Yes." I said.

Then it hit me, her perfume. It was the most heavenly scent on this world. It made me want to sit down before I collapsed with the sight of her beauty.

She smiled, looked at my bow, then laughed.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" I asked curiously. I probably forgot to brush my teeth or something. Ugh, I'm an idiot! Or lazy, take it our leave it.

Her hands fiddled with my bow, tying it back properly. It must have mest it up while running over here. I closed my eyes and let her fix it for me, she did it ever so gracefully. She smoothed it out and smiled at me, "There."

I felt the bow, properly in the center of my throat and wrinkle free. I smiled at her, "You know how to tie a bow?"

She shrugged, "Living with two brothers and a father kind of does that too you."

Wait, two brothers? I shook my head and grabbed her arm, "Shall we go?"

She nodded and I walked out of the door. Emily waved at us as we left and then went back to cleaning, naturally.

Instead of running to our destination we walked, her in high heels and I in a bow that did not need to be mest up.

"Are we not taking the car?" she asked, but then noticed there was none.

I shook my head, "We're walking there."

She didn't say anything for awhile, maybe wondering were we're going or if she should blow into wolf form and chew the heck out of me.

She sighed, "Still wont tell me were we're going huh?" she said.

"Nope." I said popping the "P".

She growled, "I'm too anxious! At least tell me if this is going to lead me to a trap door or something." she said eyeing the path.

I rolled my eyes, "We are going to go into the woods, that's all I'm telling you." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, "We got all dressed up to go to the woods and what? Roast marshmallows and sing cowboy songs?"

I groaned, "Awe man! Now you've discovered my evil plan to take you out and roast marshmallows while singing cowboy songs!" I said sarcastically.

She playfully hit me, "Not funny."

I leaned close to her, "If I was going to take you on that kind of date, then wouldn't we be in chaps?"

She laughed and we kept strolling down the long path to my sight.

It didn't take too long before we saw something glowing in the woods nearby.

She looked confused, "What is that…that glow?" she asked.

I smiled because I knew EXACTLY what it was. I pulled her close to me and she froze. Whoops.

We finally got to the sight, she stopped completely, not because I pulled her against me, but the sight.

In a opening in the woods was our beautiful sight. Candle illuminated the area, the flames dancing. White silk covered every inch of the ground, no grass in sight. And on the cloth was rose petals that were truly real. There was a small pearl colored love seat that had a song coming out of it. So she hid the music under the love seat? Clever.

Autumn turned to me, awe struck, "You…you did all this?"

I smiled, "With the help of a friend." Wink, wink.

I heard the CD player change to a smooth song that made everything peaceful.

_Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time,  
Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much.  
_

It sang. I immediately realized the song, "Unchained Melody" by Righteous Brothers. A classic.

**(A/N: Song on profile! Go listen!)**

I turned to Autumn, "Would you care to dance?" I asked holding out my hands.

She placed her hand in mine, "Certainly…wolf boy." she smiled.

I chuckled and pulled her gracefully out to the dance floor. Her heels touching the rose petals and her dress swaying back and forth.

_Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me._

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
_

"You like it?" I asked her swaying to the music.

She lifted her head from my shoulder, "I can't believe you did this all…for me." she said…blushing.

"Well," I stroked her cheek, "you are kind of worth it." I said, totally falling in love with her.

She made a face, "Kind of?"

I smiled, "Okay, okay," I took in a deep breath, "You were worth every bit of it."

She smiled the biggest grin ever and then rested her head back on my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel my love progressing for her by each time I swayed with her. Her hair under my nose, the scent that radiated, her eyes closed, totally content.

My love, my darling, my life.

_Lonely rivers sigh, 'Wait for me, wait for me'  
'I'll be coming home, wait for me!'_

_Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me _

The song ended and we slowly parted. I never wanted to let her go.

She looked up at me with glowing eyes, "Jacob Black…you are…incredible."

I smiled, "Oh stop your flattering me!" I said.

She laughed, "No I'm serious, you made me feel…wanted. I feel, I don't know, complete, with you. I'm just so…" she hesitated looking for the word.

"Happy." I finished for her.

She looked into my deep brown eyes, "Yes." she breathed.

We stared into each other's eyes for the longest moment in history. She started to leaning closer and closer to my lips, I felt her heart racing. Mine was like a humming birds wings.

She closed her eyes and I saw her lips part. I leaned into her lips, only a millimeter away...when all of a sudden…

"Ah!" she squealed as the rain poured on us, her dress totally ruined.

"Get the radio!" I said rolling up the silk blanket.

She ran over and retrieved the radio, clutching it to her chest. I stuffed the rolled up satin blanket under my arm and grabbed her hand.

I noticed that she took off her high heels, "Come on!" I shouted through the rain.

We ran hand in hand to only one place I knew to go…my house.


	8. Chapter 8

We speed like lightning, hand in hand, towards my house. She clutched the radio so hard to her chest I thought it would leave marks.

I ran through my head our last moment like a broken cd player. She was really going to kiss me. After everything, she was the one who leaned into me and was fixing to kiss me. My lips still tingled though she never did reach them. But the image playing in my head at what would have happened made me relax. And now we are here, racing to my house, hand in hand. I couldn't imagine it any better.

The house was visible, I mentally sighed.

I looked at her, "You don't mind do you?" I asked through the rain pelting my face.

She looked at me, "As long as its dry and has food." she answered.

Awe crap! I forgot to bring food. I guess that's one thing you cant count on a Cullen to bring you.

We reached the top step on my house. I let go of her hand and opened the door. The door was rusty, I guess you could say, so I had to push on it to open. I walked inside and made sure she followed.

She ran in, dodging the rain and I shut the door behind her. She sighed and collapsed on the couch, dropping the radio.

"You know, when Sam said there was going to be a lot of rain here, I dint think he meant A LOT of rain!" she said sighing.

I chuckled and dropped the rug were I was standing, "You better get use to it." I commented.

She nodded, "I think so." she agreed.

I stood there for a long moment, looking around, till my eyes caught sight of a letter taped on the back of the door.

I took two long strides to reach it and tore it off the door.

_Jacob, _it read

_Went to Charlie's, watching a game. Food is in the fridge, told you I could cook, and I laid you out some laundry._

_Billy_

I folded up the note and sat it on the table while walking into the kitchen.

"What?" Autumn asked while rubbing her temples.

I shook my head, "Nothing, you hungry?" I asked.

I heard her footsteps lightly come towards me, then I saw her lean against the door frame, "Whatcha cooking?" she asked.

I looked at her, then inside the fridge, "Pizza." I said hoping that it wasn't cold.

She bobbed her head, "I guess its not poisonous, so…sure." she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and took out the box. I opened the lid and twisted my face, "It's Italian sausage and pepperoni." I stated.

She crossed her arms, "Oh?" she said.

I looked at her, "Do you want a slice?" I questioned.

She raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with Italian sausage and pepperoni?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing, I just wasn't sure if you liked it." I wasn't a huge fan about it either.

She shrugged, "I like any type of pizza, just as long as it doesn't have anchovies on it." she made a face.

I laughed, her face was so cute, "I agree. How many slices do you want?" I said eyeing the pizza.

She looked away, "Fourteen." she sniffed.

My head snapped up, "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well if there isn't that many then I can take fewer." she said looking at the ceiling.

I looked at the ceiling too, then at the pizza. There was twenty slices, Billy must have ordered an extra large pizza.

I looked back at her, "There's twenty, so I can have ten and you can have ten." I suggested.

She shrugged, "That's fine." she agreed then walked back into my small living room.

I placed the slices on a large plate and shoved it in the microwave, punching in the numbers and watched it rotate.

Autumn bent down and looked at my freshman picture. She snorted, "Is that you?" she pointed.

I stepped out of the kitchen and looked at the picture. Oh god, Billy kept THESE pictures up here! How…embarrassing.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "Yup, that's me when I was young and had to taste in fashion." I said eyeing the turtle neck.

She laughed, "I'm guessing that doesn't fit anymore?" she said pointing out the turtle neck.

I rolled my eyes, "Not unless I trim down by like, a thousand pounds." I stated.

She nodded, "True."

I wonder if she had any pictures of her when she was younger. Anything that she brought with her before she left to come to La Push. I may have to ask her or Austin…probably her.

I saw her still in her damp black dress, I knew she couldn't be comfortable wearing that, "Do you want to change?" I asked aloud.

She looked away from the photo and at me, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Well, I know that your dress isn't comfortable being wet and all, so I thought you might want to change…" I said my voice lowering.

She stood there for a moment with a raised eyebrow, "Into what? I don't have any cloths here."

I shrugged, "I have some shirts and stuff, maybe you could change into those." I suggested.

The microwave beeped. She nodded her head, "I guess that will be alright."

I smiled and ran to my room, what a mess. I opened my dresser drawers and found one of my old holey gray tee shirts and some old sweat pants that didn't fit me anymore. This should be alright.

I walked back out casually and saw her sitting on the couch twirling her hair. I dropped the cloths on top of her head, covering her eyes.

She pulled them off and looked at me with her narrowed eyes, "Thanks," she said.

I smiled, "Anytime."

She got up and starting walking around, when she stopped and looked at me, "Were is the bathroom?" she asked.

"Down the hall, very last door." I said pointing it out.

She nodded and walked that way. I tried to keep my eyes off of her and went over to the kitchen, pulling out the pizza.

I opened it up and touched the plate, it stung my finger, "Ouch!" I whined.

I sucked on my finger like a two year old for a moment, examining it and such. Then I came up with a genius idea and got a dish towel. I folded it around my hand and pulled out the plate. Swiftly I set it down on the oven stove and shut the microwave door with a quick movement.

I let it stand for a couple of seconds so it would cool off. My cloths felt colder than normal, so I decided to go change out of the tuxedo and switch for some pants and a shirt.

On my way to my room I bumped into Autumn, "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said.

I shook my head, "It's fine. Everything fit?" I asked looking at my clothing on her.

The shirt was loose fitted and the pants were rolled up a bunch, but other than that she looked beautiful, naturally.

She pulled her hair up, "A little loose, but better then that dress." she said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to change too," I pointed to the kitchen, "pizza's ready if you want a slice. But be careful, its hot." I said feeling the sting on my finger haunt me.

She nodded making her hair bounce, "That's fine. Umm…I was going to call Emily and tell her that I was over here…can I borrow your phone?" she asked shyly.

I nodded, "Of course! Its against the wall in the kitchen." I said.

"Okay, thanks. Oh and the dress is hanging on the bath tub." she said pointing to the bath tub.

"Okie dokie." I said and moved towards my room as she moved to the kitchen.

I opened my door then shut it behind me once I was inside. Could this day be any better?

Once again I forced my drawer door to open and pulled out a pair of pants. I didn't necessarily need a shirt.

I peeled off the damp clothes that clung to me like a leech and sat them down on the bed. Finally I put on my black cut offs and wiped my chest for any water left.

I opened the door and froze, Autumn was there in front of me, only two inches away.

We were silent, looking at each other for the longest moment, then she opened her mouth, then shut it. I looked at her full lips, then her sky blue eyes.

"Go ahead." I whispered.

She looked behind me, "I just came to say that Emily said that I should stay here for tonight." she said after our silence.

I nodded and looked out the window, "That would be best, unless you want to drown." I shuddered at the image.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the living room, I was following behind her.

"So, the pizza okay?" I asked trying to regain our conversation. I saw a plate with ten slices of pizza and ranch dressing for dipping.

She shrugged, "I never got a taste." she said.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed my plate, then went back into the living room. She sat on the couch with her legs folded while I sat on the floor.

She made a face, "You can sit on here." she said patting the couch.

I shook my head while chewing, "It's okay, I like it down here better."

She took another bite of her pizza, shrugged, and looked out the window.

I took a bite too, but looked at her. For some reason I couldn't help but notice how she ate with caution, always on guard for something. Maybe she just took her job too seriously.

I cleared my throat, "How was the movies with Embry?" I asked.

She looked at me, swallowed, then covered her mouth as she spoke, "It was okay. But it was confusing for me." she said.

I raised an eyebrow, "How was it confusing?" I asked.

"Well, it was the third movie to a trilogy, and I haven't seen the fist two. He had to explain it to me throughout the whole movie, which made it boring." she shook her head and took another bite, swallowed then continued, "He was into it however. Always barking at the evil dude or making sound effects at the gruesome parts. Whistling at the girl and so on." she said waving it off while taking another bite.

I laughed, "Last time I went with him and Quil we got kicked out. He kept on throwing pop corn at the screen whenever a guy he didn't like popped on the screen." I said.

She smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and get this, it wasn't the movie. It was the commercial." I said chuckling, making my frame bounce.

She laughed covering her mouth. It made me smile. I took another bite and looked at her.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said dipping her pizza.

I shook my head, "Have no clue." I said jokingly.

She chuckled and took a bite of her fresh dipped pizza. I wonder how that taste?

Suddenly I put my plate down and got up, I got an idea.

She looked at me, "Were you going?" she asked.

I held up a finger and walked over to a chest that was buried under magazines. I took them off, opened the chest, and pulled out thick books that held my photos.

I turned to her with a smile, I cant believe I'm showing her my photos.

She adjusted in her seat to see what I was holding, "Photos?" she asked.

I nodded and kicked the lid shut, "Warning, some may be embarrassing." I said,

She snorted, "And yet your showing me."

I nodded, "Yeah, and I have no clue why." I said talking to myself.

I sat down next to her and opened them wide open.

She got close to me to see the pictures and took another bite of the pizza.

"The book of Black." I read the title aloud.

She smiled, "Bet that took a lot of thought." she said eyeing the title.

I laughed, "Can you believe that I named it?"

She nodded and I opened to the first picture.

I stabbed my finger on it, "My first trip to Florida with my sisters." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, "You have sisters?" she asked.

I nodded, "Twins, Rachel and Rebecca." I told her.

Her eyebrows lifted at once and she looked back at the photo, "You seem over joyed." she said sarcastically.

I sighed, "My hair was so long that they used me as a walking Barbie doll…only with black hair."

She laughed covering her mouth so the food wouldn't show.

I pointed to another photo below it, "My career day with dad. He came in claiming that he was a cop." I said.

"Was he?" Autumn asked.

I shook my head, "Turns out he borrowed the outfit from Charlie, the REAL officer, and came down acting like he knew what he was doing," I laughed, "That same day there was a robbery in the school and people looked at him for help. He had no clue what to do since he wasn't a real cop. Showed him." I said.

She laughed, "That's funny."

I showed her another picture, "This is me and my first slip and slide." **(A/N: Yeah, I got the idea from a review XD)**

The photo was in black and white. I was sliding down the slip and slide with a huge grin on my face with a slightly shocked one. All my friends watched me while laughing and waiting they're turn.

She smiled, "I had one when I was younger too." she said.

I nodded, "This was my first and last one. The thing is, we never had a thing at the end to stop us, so we were sliding the whole way on rocks and stuff." I said.

I flipped the page, it showed a colored picture of me and my friend, our arms around each other, and our belly's redder then a tomato.

I pointed to it, "My point exactly."

I pointed to the next image, "Christmas Eve."

She nodded, "You just couldn't get your nose out of those presents huh?" she said.

I laughed, "Guess not. Turns out that instead of getting anything I ACTUALLY got coal."

She started laughing and set her pizza down, "You literally got coal?"

I nodded, "Only because I flushed my sisters dolls down the toilet."

She rolled her eyes and we continued.

I didn't have to say anything, she just laughed so hard I thought she was going to fall off the couch.

She pointed to the next photo, "Look at your face!" she said.

I sighed, "My Valentine Dance."

The picture showed me dancing with a girl that looked like she was in love with me, but my eyes were wide and I tried to push her away.

She kept on laughing, nearly crying, "What was wrong?" she said trying to breath.

I sighed, "She was like a bully to me. Slamming me in lockers, tripping me, you know that sort of stuff when we were young. I had no clue she had a crush on me till she announced that we were going to the dance together. I had no choice. To layer things down, it was the worst dance ever!"

She was suddenly quite. She looked at her pizza then me, "What's your best?"

I tucked my lips behind my teeth and looked at her, "I think we both know."

She snorted, "Right, prom."

I laughed and turned back to the pictures. I smiled and pointed out the next picture, "My mom." I said.

She had sweat on her forehead, a hospital gown, and an ID bracelet. And in her arms was a new born baby with black hair…me.

She smiled, "Your baby picture." she said.

I nodded, "Probably the last picture I had with my mom. She died later…not that day though." I said sadly.

Autumn grew silent, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

I looked at her and shut the photo album, "It's okay." I said fighting the urge to wrap her in my arms.

The moment of silence grew longer and longer. By the time we spoke we were both threw eating.

I turned to her, "So…tell me about you?" I said.

She looked away from the album and at me, "What do you want to know?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I guess everything."

She nodded, sighed, swallowed her slice of pizza, then looked at me, "My name is Autumn Jenna Owen, born to Samantha Ann Owen Johnson and Richard Carl Owen. I have two brothers," she said holding up two greasy fingers, "Austin, my twin brother, and my oldest brother," she sighed and looked away, "Don."

I looked at her for a moment, "You never told us about Don."

She looked down and clasped her hands together, "Some things are left to be unsaid."

I chewed my pizza slowly, "What happened?" I asked.

She debate don whether or not to tell me, but my eyes must have given away something, because she did tell me, "A year ago, when me and my brother found out we were…werewolf's, I got upset. My mother and father tried to tell me that things will be alright, it's a part of our nature. But I never believed them, " she started, her eyes growing heavy.

"Don was jealous, he wanted to be what we are and not some outcast. He never got those genes of the family," she laughed humorless. Then her face changed, this was the worst part, I could tell.

"I couldn't face the truth one day. So I packed my bags and raced out of the house. Austin racing to get me. I kept on yelling 'Go! Get out of here!' I didn't want him to escape with me. But he refused, he kept on following me and tried to get me to come back home. But I tried with everything I had to turn away from my home and go."

She sighed, "I had planned on going to see my boyfriend, to tell him the truth, what all was happening. But Austin grabbed my wrist, 'Let go!' I shouted furiously. He never let go, 'You have to face who you are Autumn!' he screamed. I was vibrating widely, almost bursting, 'What?! A monster!' I screamed. We weren't too far away from the house at that point, but it was enough that we could view our home."

Her face lost some color, "I heard a loud scream, me and Austin both. And we heard it from the house. We raced with everything, trying to make it in time for whatever reason. But once we got there," tears sprang to her eyes, "it was too late."

She stopped for a long time. Trying to fight the tears. I grabbed her hand and she relaxed a little.

She took in a deep breath and finished, "Don was driven mad, insane! He wanted it so badly. He was always the guy that was the threat to the family. Like, there's us, and then him. So," he breathing shook, "that night, he poured gasoline everywhere. In and out of the house, on our parents…on himself."

My eyes widened, and she continued, "My mother woke up from him pouring gasoline on her. Her eyes widened when she found out what the scent was. 'DON!' she screamed. But he never listened, he just…just struck a match…and…." she started crying.

I held her close to my chest and tried to calm her down, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything." I said.

She sniffled in my shirt, trying to get a hold of herself. She leaned up to look into my eyes with her now wet sky blue eyes, "So that's why I'm so protective of my family!" she squealed, not yet reaching her voice, "When Paul said something about guarding my family and stuff…it brought me to the edge. I blame myself for not being there! I was suppose to die Jacob! But I cheated it all because I couldn't handle the truth! I' am what I' am, and that's what Austin was trying to tell me!" she sobbed some more into my chest.

I rocked her back and forth, stroking her long hair. I cant believe I did this to her, why I made her bring this up.

Almost thirty minutes later she sat back up, wiping the tears and trying to breath correctly, "That's why I'm here…with the cult."

I still held her close, "I will never judge you."

She held onto me, "I know."

We stayed like that for a long time. I guess we were gathering our thoughts. Later that night she had fell asleep, I carried her bridal style to my room and placed her on my bed to sleep. I closed the door and walked to the couch. I laid down with a pillow and a small blanket.

But then, "Jacob?" I heard a whisper.

I turned and saw Autumn leaning over the couch to look at me, "Yes?"

She walked around the couch, curled up next to me and closed her eyes, "I will always protect you." she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

I hesitated, but after a few breaths I knocked on Embry's door then swiftly stuff my hands into my pockets. I didn't understand why he wanted me to come over so urgently. But he left me messages on my phone instead of a letter or something.

It had been a week since Autumn had talked to me. She seemed to…avoid me. And I don't know why. Maybe Embry invited me over to tell me that she doesn't want to ever see me again. I would understand, only slightly.

The door suddenly opened and Embry stood there with a smile, "Jake! Come in!" he said friendly.

I grinned and stepped in, kicking off my shoes to be polite in some form. He shut the door once I walked in and turned to me, "You got my message." he said.

I nodded poking at a figure made out of toothpicks, "You sent me three of them." I said raising an eyebrow.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, sorry. It gets…irritating when you don't pick up." he said.

I laughed, "You missed me that much?" I said sitting down on his flower printed couch.

He snorted, "Yeah Jacob, I just love you that much." he said rolling his eyes. He moved to the recliner across from the couch.

The rain started to roll down the window making a small sound that was peaceful. My mind traveled to Autumn, I wonder what she was doing. I missed her like no other. I grew curious day by day, wondering if our last night together was too much to bare for her. That day I woke up to an empty space in front of me, her dress was gone, and her plate that had pizza on it was now missing. I stood there staring at the empty couch astonished, how could this have happened? Then I run into her on Wednesday, "Watch it wolf girl." I say while smiling.

Her head was low and she continued to walk past me like I was a shadow, "I'm sorry." she whispered, her pace quickening.

I stared at her the whole way, what did I say wrong? I kept on thinking that it wasn't Autumn, but then I caught sight of her unique sky blue eyes and knew, it was definitely her.

I sighed, "You sounded kind of urgent. Is something wrong?" I asked getting down to the point with Embry. I pulled my thoughts away from Autumn, and trust me, it took effort.

Embry looked away from the floor and at me, "No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk, you know, we haven't been around each other as much." he said sitting on the edge of the chair, his elbows on his knees, and his hands clasped together.

I nodded and laughed humorlessly, "I guess it has. But we patrol together." I said.

He sighed, "I also wanted to talk to you about that." his head hung low.

I raised an eyebrow, what in the world is going on?

He looked up at me, "You know how everyone can hear each others thoughts, right?" he said.

I nodded my head cautiously, "Yeah, you've been worrying about the football game." I said smiling.

He laughed shortly, "Ha, yeah. And my grades…always my grades." he pointed out.

I leaned back and crossed my arms, "SAT's…what a stress builder."

His eyes dulled, "And your thinking about Autumn." he said in a low voice.

My smiled dropped inch by inch, so he had heard me talking about her? What's it to him?

I nodded, "She's new you know, I was just--"

"Cut the crap Jake. You know what's really going on." he said rolling his eyes.

I stared at him, then studied his face. He made a face that told me he knew, whether I liked it or not. I sighed, "I may have some interest in her--"

"Jake." he said in a low voice.

"As a friend, nothing--"

"Jake."

"Its not like I like her in that--"

"Jake!"

"Listen, I don't like her--"

"JAKE!" he said, his eyes wide.

I stopped trying to make up more excuses and looked at him. He seemed upset, "Yes?" I said.

"You cant live a lie. And more than that, you cant keep a secret from your best friend." he said pointing to himself.

I looked at the ground and sighed, no matter what I wanted to say, no matter how many excuses I made up, no matter what I will try to say, he will always be right. And he knows.

I nodded my head and looked into his eyes, "How long have you known?" I asked.

"Since she came, since you laid eyes on her." he said sitting back with a smug smile.

I shook my head, I was not only bad at lying to myself, but to others also.

"Sam and Quil knows." I stated, knowing that it was true. They were the only ones running with me besides Embry, who as we all know, knew.

He shrugged, "Sam saw this coming. Well, not really. Not like your psychic friend of yours." he snorted.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like we're best buds Embry. Just say that I can talk to Alice without ripping her throat off." I stated. Although she can do favors for me and such, you wont catch us at the movies sharing a bucket of popcorn.

He waved it off, "Yeah, well you get the point. Sam thought about the consequences when Autumn and Austin were coming." he stated.

I adjusted my self in the seat, "Like what?" I asked.

"Like…imprinting," he eyed me, "and her strength. I wont lie, she knocked the heck out of Paul and it even made me scared." he shuddered.

I nodded, "I think she made everyone nearly pee in they're pants. But anyway, they know?" I asked going back to the topic.

"Well yeah, Sam can see that you have imprinted, and Quil should know if you have. As well as Sam by the way." I nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked looking around the room.

He sighed, "I guess there's nothing you CAN do. I just wanted to tell you that I knew, and Quil…and Sam." he said noticing that he wasn't the only friend of mine that knows.

I leaned my head against the couch, "Thanks. But…I have a question for you." I said recalling something that Autumn had told me.

He twirled a rubber band around his wrist, "What?" he asked.

I grinned evilly, "You had a thing for Leah, huh?" I said.

His head snapped up and his eyes were wide, "What do you mean?" he said.

"Cut the crap Embry," I said rephrasing him earlier, "You know what I mean." I said raising an eyebrow.

I saw him shake slightly, "She told you didn't she?" he said referring to Autumn.

I shrugged, "Possibly." I said lying through my teeth.

He growled, "She said she wouldn't tell." he said looking at a picture beside him.

I rolled my eyes, "She only told me. I could understand you freaking out over Paul or Quil, but honestly Embry…" I said.

He looked at me, then exhaled loudly, "So I had a crush on her some time ago, big deal."

"Meaning not to long ago." I corrected.

He raised an eyebrow, "Meaning, some time ago." he said again.

"Oh jeez Embry! Your such a baby when confessing things!" I snorted. I wrapped my arms around the couch.

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to!"

"Am NOT!"

"ARE to!"

He growled and pulled a lever that reclined the chair, "FINE! I had a crush on her for a long time and haven't quite got over it." he sniffed looking away.

I pointed to him, "AHA! So I was right!"

"Here!", he threw a pillow at me, "Now take it and shove it!"

I rolled the pillow around in my hands and smiled at him, "You still like her…" I sang.

His eyes widened, "I never said that."

I stood up, "You still like her!" I sang again.

He sat up in his chair, "No I don't."

I skipped around, "Embry likes Leah! Embry likes Leah!" I sang.

He growled, "No I don't!"

I looked at his mad eyes for a long time...then smiled, "Your right, you don't like her," he sat back in his chair and sighed, "You LOVE Leah!"

He stood up and pointed a finger at me, "You like Autumn!" he sang.

I rolled my eyes, "I least I can admit it!" her name made my butterflies act up.

"I don't like Leah!" he barked, standing on his toes.

I shrugged, "Whatever you say…lover boy."

He pounced on me and pinned me to the floor, he got real close to me face and showed his sharp teeth, "No.I.Don't!" he growled.

"DENIAL!" I said and kicked him off. He flew back and hit the chair, causing it to turn over.

I laughed, "Come on man!" I said walking over with my hand extended.

He looked at it for a moment, debating on whether or not it was safe to take it, but then shrugged and took it. I helped him to his feet and patted his back.

He fixed the chair and sat down making it rock. He folded his hands over one another and looked at me, "I was going to ask you…how are things with you and Autumn?"

I looked at him while sitting, "I guess okay." I lied. It made my gut turn in odd angles just thinking about how she is avoiding me.

He sighed, "She hasn't been over here for awhile. Mostly from her training with Sam. But, it still worries me about our friendship." he admitted.

I saw that his eyes traveled out the window. He was definitely thinking of me and Autumn.

"How long has she been gone?" I asked in a low tone. Almost a sad tone.

He shrugged and looked back to me, "Days. But the distance isn't painful as…never mind." he said shaking it off. I knew he was going to say Edward and Bella, I could just see it in his eyes. He was referring to those times after her eighteenth birthday, the nightmare of the year.

"But still, I wonder if she has made this whole werewolf thing gone to her head. Shes very loyal to it you know. And…," he sighed, "I just don't want her to change." he admitted.

I wondered why he thought Autumn was changing. The only difference in her from the past was her avoiding me. Which, I can and cant understand.

"I don't think she has or will change. And I don't know were you got that idea." I said looking at him.

He shook his head, "I guess it was a stupid idea. Maybe I'm loosing it like she said." he chuckled.

I smiled at him, hiding the envy I have for him. I wish that I could be in his place were I would be the one Autumn can share everything with me. I wish I was her best friend, but her lover at the same time. She is the reason I can smile, and she is the reason my heart beats. I guess she is my curse…

He sighed, "So, things with Austin and Leah are hitting off." he nearly whispered.

I shrugged, "I haven't seen anything." I lied once again. I believe that we was fully over Leah. So why make him upset and tell him about they're fling?

He looked at his toes and bit his lower lip, "I was talking to Austin the other day. He was talking to me about…feelings, that he didn't understand." and then I knew it. I knew that Austin had went up to Embry about imprinting. I couldn't help but feel sorrow for Embry.

"He was talking about how he has these weird feelings for Leah. He says that every day he thinks of her and every night she is his dream. He wants to be there for her and prays for her more than himself. He makes up excuses to see her….and when he…touches her," he shook his head, "he feels a jolt, like a radiation or something that was hard for him to describe and for me to listen."

I wanted to walk over there and tell Embry that everything would be fine and that he hasn't imprinted, but that would be my worst lie for today. I know that because Austin HAS imprinted on Leah. He has every feeling for Leah as I have for Autumn. And I cant help but know that I have imprinted. And I cant help it.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry man."

He shook his head, "I'll get over her eventually. Its not like I imprinted on her." he said in a low voice.

I knew the feelings of being crushed by your…well…crush. They were given that name for a reason. But one day, I swore to myself, no matter who finds Embry, they will be happy and together. He never deserved this kind of pain…if its even pain.

"Thank god for that!" I said trying to lighten the mood a little.

It worked and a smile spread across his face. His face grew to warm and gentle. I missed talking to him.

"Just like Middle School." he said suddenly.

I laughed, "Just like Middle School." I agreed.

We were silent for a long time, it made me anxious. I hated the silence, could never live with it.

"So…what's it like?" he asked out of the blue.

I snapped my focus to his, "What's what like?" I asked confused.

"Imprinting and stuff. I don't know when I'll experience or if I do, so I just wanted to know." he explained.

I shrugged and looked around, "Its…sort of weird. But at the same time wonderful. You have finally found your soul mate the one you will be attached to and share every moment with. When you look into they're eyes...ugh…its amazing. And your floating in the air, like something buoyant. When they walk by you just want to reach out and feel them, to hold them in your arms, and never leave them. Your emotions for them are so strong and rich, it makes gold look like nothing. It is more than love, if there is anything more than that.", I sighed and saw that he was taking in every word I had said, "And when they're gone. You cant STAND it! You feel…not whole, broken perhaps, not mended. And then they walk back into your life, and she's the ray of sun showing you the path! The northern star! The…the light in a dark path, a compass in the woods." I went on and on about my feelings for Autumn.

I looked at the floor for the longest time, then up to Embry. His eyes were far away, taking in everything I had just said.

He them dropped his focus to me, "Ah, maybe one day it will happen for me."

And I swore like no other, that he WILL find someone to love. I would die to search for his love. Though dieing for Autumn would be more precise.

**WONDER WONDER WONDERFUL NEWS! I have OFFICIALLY put up the introduction for the sequel which IS called The Abandoned Daughter. Now, hint hint, this is the introduction. So don't expect any chapters up till AFTER this story. I have the characters, plots, extras and EVERYTHING set and you will NOT believe how amazing it will be! Not trying to brag, but it will be worth reading. Please would you give it a chance?! When I type it, give it a try, it will be worth it ****J**

**Klutzzy55**

**P.S. Characters will NOT be posted till I'm through with the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

I went patrolling more than I needed. It was honestly the only way I could get my mind off things. Well, most of them.

Autumn stood beside me, tense and afraid to look into my eye. She glanced away every time I tried to hold her gaze. It made me so frustrated! I wanted to know what pained her so badly! Why she wouldn't look at me the same. If not in the same loving eyes as me, why not the friendly kind? Why?!

I huffed and turned to Quil, he pranced to a tree and sniffed it. I rolled my eyes, ever since he learned to mark his territory he's been doing nothing but.

_Why do you mark everything you see?_ I asked watching as he lifted a leg. I turned my head.

_Because its fun! When Paul gets near this tree his face gets all weird! Like…like he smelt a vampire or something!_ I saw his tail wagging as he explained it.

_I do not!_ Paul said walking over. Then he saw what Quil was doing and looked away in disgust.

I heard a mental sigh, _Will they ever grow up?_ I knew that voice. It was forever in my memory, stick like peanut butter.

Autumn was walking away from the whole pack into the dark forest alone. I watched her till she nearly faded. What was her last thought about? Maybe it wasn't intended for us to hear.

I built up my courage and followed her. I heard Quil and Paul arguing, naturally, in the back ground.

Her snow white figure stood out from the rest of the pitch black woods, which was good, since I could spot her. Unlike me and my dark brown coat.

She stared straight forward and kept her thoughts to herself, blocking them I guess. I sighed softly so she wouldn't here and continued to follow. She seemed so out of it these days. I wonder if I had done something wrong. Maybe that night we had alone was too much. I probably went to deep into our conversation.

I accidentally stepped on a twig and froze. Crap, blew my cover. She stopped in her tracks, the slowly turned around. Her sky blue eyes held my once they connected. She looked at my furry face, but kept silent. I studied hers, it seemed to hold a secret of some sort. Sadness, grief, confusion, and lost. If I was human I would have held her in my arms, but then again, maybe that wasn't the best idea.

_What are you doing here?_ her soft voice rang.

I perked up at her voice, _You were alone._ I answered, cautious of my answer.

_That doesn't mean you have to follow me, I can defend myself._ she said sternly, though softly again.

I nodded, _I know that. _I know that because of Paul. He still stiffens every time she is around. His lips always in a tight line, holding back his flow of words that might set her off.

_And yet here you are. Why is that so?_ she asked raising an eyebrow, if that's possible.

My sigh came out shaking, she had a huge effect on me, _Because…I wanted to talk to you._

She looked behind me for a moment, then back. Suddenly she sat down in her spot and crossed her paws, _Well, speak._ she said urging me on.

I didn't know how to start. How was I going to suddenly tell her that I wanted an explanation for her not speaking to me. And why does she not ever look at me anymore? It drives me mad, but still, I didn't know if I even WANTED the answer. What if it would hurt me to know? I shook my head from the bad thoughts I gave myself.

I sighed and looked at my paws as I sat, _Why do you avoid me?_ I asked after rephrasing what I was originally going to say.

Her eyes suddenly grew tight, _I do not know what you mean._ she lied.

I looked at her with a frustrated look, _Don't give me that Autumn. You know that you have been avoiding me._

_Jacob, I have not avoided you. Now if this is all you want to discuss then--_

_Autumn, _I said in a low voice, _please, spare my feelings. I would go to great lengths to understand what you are feeling. Just…please. You can tell me what is bothering you._ I said trying to convince her.

I needed to know, to share her pain. After all, she was my pain. And just by saying that, I would suffer from pain if I really wanted to.

Her sky blue eyes that pierced me so, scanned my face. Her sigh came out shaking to, _Jacob…there is sort of something bothering me. _She confessed, then she dropped her head, _That night we were together…I felt, odd I guess. I just spilt everything personal about my family and didn't even edit like I usually do. I cant explain how I feel now, but, it was stupid of me. So stupid that I feel ashamed. After all you barley know me. So why am I, some stranger, dropping my life story like a bomb on your head? _ she said talking to her self at some point.

I looked at her, then my pants that were tided around my thigh. It was something I've been dieing to do all day.

_Wait,_ I said. She looked up at me, _Just wait right here for a moment._ I said.

She eyed my pants tied around my thigh, then went back to staring at the ground in shame.

I ran into the edge of the woods and swiftly transformed into a human. I panted and slipped on some pants. After tying back my now long hair I raced back. You know, for a smart girl as herself, she can be so misunderstood, to herself more than others. She doesn't understand that no matter what she tells me, I will never feel the need to erase her from me forever because she was too dramatic. She could be the most filthiest person known to man kind, and I wouldn't have her any other way. She is my soul, and that's that.

I ran back to our spot and found her in a shirt and pants as well. Her cheeks flushed when she caught sight of my bare chest.

I took one step…two steps…then walked straight up to her with no hesitation. She stiffened at me getting so close, I had forgot that she doesn't see me the same way, though one day, hopefully, she will. Hopefully.

"Autumn," I breathed, "I would NEVER…EVER think those things about you." I said looking at her face.

She looked down, "I never understood you. Why don't you see me the way I think you would see me? As some stranger that you would avoid. Like someone that is just another new group member. I just…don't get you Jacob Black." But if you did, you wouldn't be this close to me, I said to myself.

I sighed, "Because your not just some random person Autumn. You may be new, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't try to get to know you," I took her hand in mine, she froze and held her breath, "You're the most amazing person that I know. And what I don't understand is how you would get those thoughts so rapidly. Don't you understand? I don't judge people the way you think I do." Especially her.  
She quickly pulled her hand away from mine, "There is something else, I've been wanting to say." she said looking into my eyes.

I waited for her to say something, though I already knew the whole conversation.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "When you took me out to dance, and then…you know…before the rain," the kiss, well, almost kiss, "I think that was too much for me." she said quickly.

I didn't say a word. I was a fool to think that this wouldn't come into our conversations one day.

"I don't think, you see me the same way I do." she said lowering her voice and looking at the ground.

I laughed, "You think that I like you?" I said trying to cover it up.

Her eyes suddenly looked pained, "Well…don't you?" she asked now trying to take back everything she had said.

"Well sure, just as a friend." I said stomping on my toe mentally. As I had said before, I was a fairly good liar, but this was the worst lie I had ever told. How could I say that I only liked her as a friend?! That's ludicrous! She is my life for god's sake!

Her eyes slipped to her shoes, "Oh," she laughed humorlessly, "Sorry, I was mistaken."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess I just get to lovable on people. One time Jared thought I was gay because I was being too nice to him once." I said trying to make her lightened face come back to its natural self.

She laughed, but only weakly, "I can tell."

We stood there in silence like so many other times before. She stared at her shoes probably embarrassed and I was slapping myself for making her think that I didn't like her. Which wasn't a total lie. Because I didn't like her, no, I loved her.

She sighed and looked to the side, "I best be going. Leah invited me over to her house." she said never once looking at my face.

I nodded, "Same here…about the leaving thing. Not the Leah thing." I said sounding like a complete idiot.

She nodded, "Yeah…well, see yah." she said walking off with her hands deep in her pockets.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her face to look at me. Her eyes were tortured when they meet mine, something I NEVER wanted to see. She was frozen under my hold, and I felt her fingers pry mine off of her, "Goodbye." she whispered.

"Autumn." I said once she was walking away. I knew right then and there, I had made the worst mistake in the history of my life. Besides not roaming the earth to find her.

"It's okay Jacob, we were suppose top be this way. Friends." she said walking backwards while talking to me.

Friends, what a odd word to fit the way I did for her.

Before I could say anything, she raced off towards the wrong way. But knowing her, she was running for Leah, which Leah was in the wrong way of the pack because she was with Austin.

I reached out for her, but there was nothing. Only air. And though she was my air, it still wasn't enough.

My hand fell to my side and balled into a fist. My anger was noticeable at that time. I blew it! I totally told her the wrong thing! Of course I didn't want to admit that I was in love with her, because she only wanted to be friends right? RIGHT?!

"GOD!" I said a punched a tree with my fist. It vibrated wildly enough to make me think that it was going to break.

I examined my now bleeding knuckles. It resembled my heart, for now I had made it that way. Torn.

"ARGH!" I slammed into the tree again. Then again, and again, and once more, till the tree fell.

I heard its roots crack, snap, then fall. The tree was no longer living. I panted and placed my hands on my knees, bracing myself.

"Jacob." I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned to see Sam. He eyes the tree that I made fall, then at my knuckles.

I wiped my nose with my bloody knuckles and walked over to him. He braced himself for the worse.

"Yeah, I knocked the tree down." I said as he didn't stop staring at it.

His eyes snapped back to me, "Autumn." he said not as a question, but a statement.

My nose flared and I looked away, "Yes." yes she was the reason I made the tree fall, no I was not mad at her, yes it was impossible to ever be mad at her, and no, I did not want to be her friend. I wanted to be more.

"The many things that happen when you imprint. You sacrifice your role to her just to please her." he said knowing that we were entitled to be just friends.

"I would do _anything _for her." I growled, mostly to myself.

He nodded, "I see. Me and Emily were in your stage at one point. She wasn't sure if we were suppose to be just friends or not. So she went towards the friendship, and I had no choice to go there too. Because I will be whatever she wanted, and everything she ever wanted." he told me.

I put my hands on my hips and evened out my breathing, "That didn't work, did it?" I said knowing.

He sighed, "I was in love with her WAY too much. Being friends was plain misery." he said looking away.

I nodded, "Believe me, I know that feeling." I'm in it right now.

He looked back at me, "Just remember Jacob, friendships never last. Well, not when your head over heels for them." he said smiling.

Getting a lesson from Sam about love was pretty much odd, but surprisingly pleasant. I mean, heres someone who knows what's going on, and probably more. I wish I could be in his spot, only with Autumn instead of Emily. What I wouldn't GIVE for Autumn to see right through me. Though, it may pain me to see her wanting to be friends for the rest of eternity.

He grabbed my shoulder, "Just be patient. That's all I can say. Maybe it will be a friendship thing, maybe it wont. But just let her know that you will always be there for her." he said.

I didn't need him to tell me that when I had already dedicated myself to always be there for her.

I nodded, "If that's everything she ever wanted, then that's everything I' am."

**(A/N: Video on my profile. Told you I was going to put it on here!)**

_I walked the line  
Leave it all behind  
I've been waiting forever  
Lets go back in time  
When I could read your mind  
So long I've been waiting_

It took the seasons going by  
To know its not my fault

I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest  
Tried to be everything that you ever wanted  
I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter  
Tried to be everything but you

Its been so long  
Since you've been home  
I used to wait up forever  
I used to say a prayer  
Wishing you were there  
And I'm still waiting

You told me once  
You'd show up  
But I fell for that  
Everything You Ever Wanted Lyrics on I fell to pieces  
Then I woke up  
To no one,  
Just a picture of Jesus  
And a house left in pieces

It took the seasons going by  
To know its not my fault

I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest  
Tried to be everything that you ever wanted  
I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter  
Tried to be everything but you

I wanted you  
I need you  
I want to believe you [x2

I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest  
tried to be everything but you

I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest  
Tried to be everything that you ever wanted  
I tried to be stronger, tried to be smarter  
Tried to be everything but you  


**So that's how they became friends….no I'm just kidding. There are plenty of chapters left. Doesn't this song go SO well? I thought so. Now, review! And my newest story will be up sooner than you think…**


	11. Chapter 11

**APOV**

_Dearest diary,_

_My confusion has increased over the past few months. I feel as if I'm running in a circle, trying to find the way out. But every door I come to starts to shut. All, except for one. Maybe that why I'm so confused. Because that door that is wide open, and letting me be free, I' am rejecting it. And I don't know why! I feel as if I don't deserve it. That the way out should be harder to find, harder to reach! I cant have it that simple, not me._

_But what troubles me the most, is my feelings. My feelings toward the cult, my feelings toward my brother, my feelings toward my past…my feelings towards Jacob._

I paused there and stared at the last word while biting my lower lip. Writing the words seemed like lifting weights. Ever since that day he and I announced our friendship, its been…difficult.

I sighed, picked up my pen, and started to scribble some more…

_Why do I feel so comforted by him? He and Embry have been very generous to me, but there is…something about his smile. His warm hands around mine, the glow in his eyes when I sit next to him, its…odd, in a way. I don't know if I want to be so close to him. I don't know if I just want to be friends. Is that all we will ever be? And why is it that when he said he didn't like me as…well…you know, a crush kind of way, why did it hurt me so bad? That when I walked away from him my steps dragged on and on. I felt chains around my ankles and needles stabbing my chest. When I breathed, I struggled. So I had to sit down and wait for the pain to subside. But, why? Why did I even HAVE this pain? I do not like Jacob Black that way. No, he is a very kind friend, and that's all. Or…am I just lying to myself? Could he be something more to me? Is he something more to me and I don't know? Does he feel the same way? No, of course not. He even confessed that he only liked me as a friend. But…what if he was hiding his feelings? Ugh! Get a hold of yourself Autumn! Are you in love with Jacob or not?! Can you love him or not!? And WILL you love him…or not._

I wiped a tear from my eye and took deep breath. It was stupid to cry over my mental scolding. I deserved it. But I was just SO confused! I' am so confused!

In the speed of a blink I shut my diary and threw it across the room. I hugged my knees to my chest and wept like never before. This Jacob Black, he has a huge effect on me. So big that I'm…I' m scared.

Scared to loose him, scared to win him, scared to loose myself, scared that things will get out of hand, scared of what will happen to us in the future. I've never been so frightened…and confused.

There was a light tap at the door, "Autumn?" Emily whispered softly.

"Oh god!" I said wiping my tears. What an embarrassment!

Without warning or welcoming Emily opened the door bit by bit and poked her head in, she saw me, "Autumn? Autumn what's wrong?" she asked staring at my wet face.

I sniffed and hid my face with my hair, "Your not suppose to see me like this." I said, my voice hoarse.

I heard her full frame walk into my room and shut the door behind her, "Autumn, you can talk to me." she said like a mother talking to her daughter when she came home from the prom that ended up horribly.

I had hiccup like breaths from crying so much. She lightly walked over to my bed and sat down. She cradled me in her arms and stroked my long hair. I could do nothing but sob more and more into her gown. I felt guilty for ruining her beautiful white gown with my salty tears.

"Shh…everything will be alright." she said trying to sooth me while stroking my hair.

"Emily…" I said in a hiccup breath.

She loosened up a little and looked into my red framed eyes, "Yes?" she said tenderly.

I hiccupped again, "I'm…s so…confused." I said with a stutter. Her deep brown eyes tried to grab my attention, but I kept staring at the floor. The pain coming close to reaching me.

"What is confusing you?" she asked still looking at me. I knew she was trying her best to help me, and I wasn't helping much at helping her. In order for her to help me, she has to know what's the problem. But I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't know WHAT to tell her. That I' am head over heels for Jacob and don't know it? That I want to be more than a friend? That I'm tired of always feeling numb? About the pain that I'm having?

But as I retraced every thing I was going to tell her, it all boiled down to one thing. I was confused about Jacob and me.

Her brown fingers went under my chin and pulled my face to look at her eyes, "What is wrong?" she asked again. More sternly this time.

I tried to answer, but m explanation was caught in my throat. I couldn't even whisper it.

She looked down at my stomach, then me, "Your…your not pregnant, are you?" she asked letting go of my face.

I let out a horrid laugh, "Your crazy Emily! No, I'm not pregnant." I said wiping my tears with my sleeve and trying to regain my breath.

She leaned back against the wall, "Autumn, I need to know what's wrong." she said crossing her arms.

I laughed humorlessly, "I know right?" I said trying on a smile that didn't fit.

She kept staring at me, waiting for a reason for my tears that more than likely woke her up.

I took in a deep shaky breath and closed my eyes, "I…" I started, "I don't know what to tell you Emily. Honest." I said.

I opened my eyes back open slowly and saw her face still staring at me. Her ruined face that was so beautiful in different ways. I looked away from the bad side and quickly to my bed sheets.

"No…I want to you stare at it Autumn." she said like a principal.

I looked back at the good side of her face, what did she mean?

"Look at my ruined side of the face. I want you to…no, Autumn don't look away." she said once I was turning my head.

She rolled up her sleeves to expose the rest of her scars. I looked at them too, with sorrow.

"Emily--"

"I want you to stare at them for the longest moment and realize something." she said lifting her scared arm, "I want you to see how these relate to you."

I tried to look away, but I didn't want to upset her. She grabbed my hand and made me brush her scar with my finger tips.

"Do you see it?" she asked me as I stroked the scars on my own. They felt soft, not rough, but still puffy. I tried to figure out what she wanted me to look for.

I looked at her ruined eyes, "No." I answered.

She pushed her sleeve up higher were more scars were, "These scars will always haunt me…but always remind me." she started looking at her own scars.

Then she started, "I was about your age when I was with Sam. He told me he needed to speak with me. And since I wanted nothing more than to be with him I went. We stopped near a lake and talked about other non important things. School, family, education, payments, graduation, and us. Everything to pass time." she sighed then picked back up, "After I thought we were threw with talking I got up to leave. But he pulled my arm and said that he wasn't threw. He said that that wasn't what we wanted to tell me. I was confused, but I stayed without a second thought. He hesitated throughout the whole conversation, but came out with it. He told me flat out, I'm a werewolf," her face showed no emotion of any pain, "I was confused, just like you. How could my love be something so…bad? So of course I was drilling him with questions. I didn't believe one word he said. Werewolves don't exist, they are myths, he is just keeping me here to scare me. I grabbed my purse and started to leave when he ran after me. He grabbed my wrist and whirled me around, 'Emily, what's wrong?' he said looking frightened. I pushed him away, 'Your sick! How could you drag me here and tell me such lies!' I screamed at him. His face turned into a different way, 'I would never lie to you.' he said. I never knew that one day I would think he was a liar, but I was destined to call him one, 'You just did! A werewolf?! Hah! Smooth one Sam!' I said sounding…not like myself. His arms started to shake, but I didn't notice, 'Emily, I'AM a werewolf.' he said trying to stop the shaking by grabbing his arm. I rolled my eyes and held my purse tighter, 'If this is all you wanted me here for, then fine!' I said trying to stomp off. But I turned around, his whole frame now shaking, 'What is that suppose to mean?' he asked his voice getting rough." she paused and looked at me, "I never meant for the words to slip out, honestly. I wanted anything but to say what I did."

I looked at her, "What did you say?" I asked urging her on.

She sighed and stroked her arm, "I said, 'It means that if you want this relationship to end, then so be it!' And then I turned around and cried. I had been holding them in for so long. I was two steps away from the woods when I heard something howl, a wolf. I stopped in my tracks and turned around…" she looked intently at her scars, "Very bad idea."

I know knew why the scars were in the front of her face. She had turned around.

She swallowed hard and looked at me, "I couldn't remember anything else after that. I got so wiped out you know. It was, total blackness. All I remember is the strength and the speed. I woke up in the hospital bed thinking of nothing but Sam. He had never lied to me, he was just trying to warn me. And I was acting like a fool to not only him, but myself, and thought that we were going to break up. So after my scars were healed a little bit better, I raced off to Sam. I found him crying on a log were we were before…well…you know," I looked at her arm, "So I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around him, and told him, 'I believe you'." she ended her story then looked at her ring, "Then, the big bad wolf got engaged to the fragile human."

I chuckled. After everything she had told me, I wanted nothing more than to run to Jacob.

She sighed, then looked at me, "Do you get it know Autumn?" she asked lowering her hand.

I looked away from the floor and to her face, "That love conquers all?" I asked.

I took in a deep breath, "No. Do you get your part in the story?" she asked.

I thought about her whole story. Nothing reminded me of what my purpose was. I shook my head slowly.

"You were me. You were running away from your fate. You were running away from the one important thing to you. You kept telling yourself that you didn't love him and that all you were going to be was friends. When I was with Sam that's all we were, friends. Or that's what we were suppose to be." she said laughing.

My eyes widened, had I mentioned anything about Jacob to her? How did she know all of this?

"My scars, Autumn, are a lesson in my life. I should have never runned away from something that I wanted most," she eyed Jacobs shirt that I was wearing from the night I spent the night over there, "So why are you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm VERY close to ending this story to move onto the sequel which is my best story in the history of…my stories. Lol. So bare with me, because I' am VERY anxious to write the sequel! And yes…it is that great. Thanks for the reviews. Heres the next chapter.**

"It's the fourth inning, will Peyton Manning make the pass?!" shouted the TV I was watching. NFL was on and, well, a mans gotta watch a game. It's in the male code section four, line B, underneath holding the door open for women at places.

I grabbed another handful of chips and ate them in a second. I couldn't stop but hide in my room with the TV on and think about Autumn. It still haunts me from our last conversation.

'It's okay, we were meant to be this way,' she had said. I held my breath and tried to make the image go away. Her face when she left, the last breath she took, my sore knuckles from pounding the tree in two, the things I wanted to tell her…but are too late.

"UGH!" I grabbed a pillow and shot it at the wall with extreme power. I had lost someone I loved…AGAIN! And by the same reason, I kept my mouth shut the whole time. Well, I did tell Bella but that ended up breaking her hand. I highly doubt it will do the same thing to Autumn, though I would feel it more.

I'm such a idiot for not telling her that I love her. I loved her since I laid eyes on her and I STILL love her. I counted from the last day we spoke, three weeks now. I feel so depressed, and she keeps on slipping in my memory!

'It's okay, we were meant to be this way,' I heard her say in my head again. I buried my head into the pillow and prayed to god that the tears I've been holding in for so long wouldn't appear.

I felt my knuckles throb at the same rhythm as my heart beat. It was brining back memories.

All I have been doing since that nightmare is ride my motorcycle and watch TV, or pretend to anyway. I don't know what I'm watching, a screen maybe, but really I'm just thinking about Autumn.

Once, I was riding my motorcycle down a road that only I knew. I thought I was alone, but then I heard another motorcycle. Swiftly I smashed the brakes down and turned into the woods, I didn't want to be seen. I hid behind a tall tree and waited. Austin went by, happy as ever. Probably on his way to meet Leah. He finally admitted to her that he adores her with great interest and will do ANYTHING for her. What a lucky man, he could admit it better then I could, and even better, she admitted that she did and would too.

I sighed and pulled my bike out from behind the tree, but then stopped when I heard yet ANOTHER motorcycle coming. I froze and went behind the tree again.

And then, Autumn came into view. She had an expressionless face and was straight forward. She was thinking about something else, but she was focusing very, very hard on the road. It pained me to see this. Not only her, but the way she looked.

She turned her head, only slightly to my direction, and then away. I never knew my heart could beat so erratically.

I clenched the pillow under my face so hard my nails should have ripped it. Why am I pained so? What have I deserved? I did everything correctly, I even shard my life story with her. I told her once about my mothers death!

There was three knocks on the door, "Jake?" he asked in a soft voice.

He was certainly pained by me. He had hoped to never see me this way…again. Bella was…quite depressing, but this! Oh, THIS was way worse then any break up I've ever had! I still remember those days when I went to the beach, the end of the world, and stared out into the open sky. Just wishing that things in the atmosphere would change. But did it? Never. And I'm happy, because if it did, my feelings for Autumn would be nothing but a mere friendship. But, what if that's EXACTLY what I need? I different view between her and I?

He knocked lightly again, "Jake, there's someone on the phone for you." he said sounding, a bit odd. Like, he would chug the phone at the wall if he wanted me too. He wouldn't hesitate, maybe it was someone that had caused me so much pain on the phone. He sounded, mad…annoyed.

I rolled off the bed and opened the door with three easy, long strides, "Yes?" I asked him boredly.

He held out the wireless phone, "Telephone." he murmured. I was actually debating on whether or not to take the chance up on actually asking him to throw it or not. I chuckled at the thought.

I grabbed the phone from his hands and he wheeled himself away, very slowly. Eavesdropper!

"Hello?" I said low and boredly. It didn't matter to me who was on the other line, it only mattered if whoever was on the other line, was Autumn. That's all.

"Jacob?" said a soft voice. I had tucked this voice away from me for nearly centuries. I haven't talked to this person in so long, it was almost an unfamiliar voice, a strangers voice, if you will.

I leaned against the frame of my door with a confused expression, none the less, "Bella?" I said.

There was a pause, then she said, "Yes, its me." I could feel her smile on the other line.

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Just hearing her brought back the pain, but it didn't matter anymore. I didn't love her anymore. If she ran to me, I would send her away. I was Autumn's now.

"Ho…How are you?" she said after my long train of thought.

I shifted, "Fine, fine. Things down here are going well," lie, "and you?" I asked like we were still best friends.

I heard the phone move around, "The same. Me and Edward…" she stopped for a long time. She still thought I was pained by the sound of them. I rolled my eyes.

"You and Edward?" I said urging her to continue. It didn't matter to me about her and that blood sucker. She could tell me that they were expecting a baby. I would be down there with diapers and a baby bottle. But not grief.

"Me and him are getting married soon." she said pausing to make me figure out the rest of the sentence.

Okay, this was getting annoying, "And that means that he will change you very soon, good for you two! I'm pleased!" I said trying to assure her that it didn't matter to me anymore. Those days were now the past. Never again the future.

She was silent with confusion, "You are? Jacob…this is Jacob right?" she asked unsure.

I laughed, "The one and only." I replied with a smile. Billy was behind the corner with a confused expression. I saw a tissue in his hands if I ever had any water works like last time. I will need them when I get off father…NOT!

"Jake…I thought…" she said confusing herself.

I rolled my eyes again, "Bella honey, you confuse yourself to much." It was a knee jerk reaction to say honey.

"I confuse myself? Last time I told you that I was going to change I thought you were going to kill me! You didn't take the news very well Jacob. And now…you act as if the news is exiting! Like I'm inviting you to a amusement park! Who are you Jake?" she asked/said.

I walked over and sat on my bed, long conversation, "You know who I' am Bella, and yes, I think of it as…exiting, you being changed and all. Because now you will be with Edward, the blood sucker of your dreams. You will be happy, and I like for my friends to be happy." I said emphasizing the friend part.

There was a pause, five human hearts beats slow, "Friends?" she chocked out.

"Bella, honestly, what do you THINK we are?" I said picking the lint off my pillow I usually sobbed in. No tears by the way, I never had or did cry. Male code section A, line one, "no men should ever cry".

"But you…and I…we were…" she said yet again confusing herself.

"Bella, all we were and will be is friends. That thing we had…it was just…a emotional relationship. I may have loved you, but you didn't accept it. I'm gladly to say that I' am cured from all causes--"

"That's good Jake."

"Yes, and I want you to know that I want you to stay with Edward. I will be here, but not for lovey dovey reasons. Friendships, yes, but love, …never." I stated.

I heard the phone move around, "I understand. And I'm happy to hear this Jacob, really. Now I wont feel so guilty about not loving you as much as you wished for." she said in a better tone.

I nodded, "As am I…"

Bella was silent, she took it in, "There's…someone else isn't there?" she asked realizing what I said.

I twitched at the thought of Autumn. It only pained me so greatly, "Yes…yes there is."

"Edward was talking to us about a new member or two. I was curious…and still is…Jake? Did you…perhaps imprint on one of them?" she asked, a longing tone.

I took in a deep breath, "Yes, I have Bella." I said finally spitting it out. Not only to her, but myself. And hopefully, if Autumn could hear me, her.

"Oh that's wonderful! Who is she?!" she asked with more than likely a smiling face.

I smiled too, "Her name is Autumn." I told her, cautious of exposing her whole name.

"What a pretty name.." she said still smiling.

"If you think her name is pretty, you wouldn't believe how she looks." I said drawing back memories of us dancing. Her flowing hair, her face near the crisp fire, her sky blue eyes, and her dark luscious tan. It made me shiver from her beauty.

"That's great Jake. Are you together?" she asked, out of simple curiosity. But that full sentence made me want to curl back up into the fetal position and cry. It's not like I haven't broken a rule before.

"Jake?" she called for me after my long pause. But I didn't reply. I swallowed hard making the knot in my throat tingle. I was sore.

"Jake…I'm sorry, for whatever I said. Jake?" she asked again. She held the phone closer. I didn't pay attention to anything, not her soft rhythm of breathing, not Billy's expression, not the tear that escaped.

"Jacob?" she whispered slowly. I didn't know I did it, but I suddenly hung up. Now I couldn't hear anything. The TV made no sound, Bella's voice disappeared, Billy's wheel chair moving closer to me was on mute, and I was speechless.

**4 hours later**

There was a swift bang on my window. I opened my dsalty eyes and looked at the window. It had two shapes. I grumbled and saw that the clock was blinking 12:30 am. I sighed and tore myself off the short bed and walked over to the window. I opened it up and saw Embry and Quil standing there with there arms crossed.

"Breakfast for the beast." Quil said and kidnapped me.


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY! Not exactly a great uthor for doing this but I have a TIGHT schedule here! Like, tighter then my new $25 legings that should have been a largr size...ouch. BAD author skills, so so so sorry, but you'll forgive me on of these days. I'l have to tell you the ending but in return I WILL right the epilouge like a good author should. Please bare with me and dont hate me!!!!! The epilouge will be better than this. And the sequel... CANT WAIT!**

**So here it goes...please dont abuse it...**

After Quil and Embry "kidnap" Jacob, they bring him to Emily's house. Uh oh! Doesnt a certain SOMEBODY live there?!?!?! Thought so.

So he sits sullenly at the table while Emily fixes dinner for everyone. Autumn isnt there, pipe down! Or is she? BWAHAHAHAHA!

[imaginary person from above Ummm...actually its says in your plot that she comes in later.

--

Anyway..before the thingy from above interupted me...jerk...Jacob sits there with Embry and Quil, not talking might I add.

Emily asks Jacob to go get her hair band that she left in the living room since he wasnt preoccupied with anything. Jacob scoots his chair back and searches for it throughout the living room.

But, AHA!, once he goes in there Autumn walks in and runs into his large muscular chest...[drool...though Edward would be on FIYA! aka fire

They look at each other for along moment [cue the music!

but Autumn brushs past him not able to tell him that SHE LOVES HIM!!!!! Ugh what a rip off. Jacob shakes off his thoughts about her and retreives the hair band for Emily.

After awhile Sam comes home and talks to the pack about theyre routes and werewolf buisness. Of course theyre huddled together so that means Autumn and Jacob are NEAR each other. I repeat NEAR.

Jacob glances at her face alot, till he gives up and just flat out looks at her. Such a intense moment he cant contain. Oh, and whats this?! She looks back! DING DING DING we have a love match.

But alas Emilys food must be eaten. They take seat across from each other and eat without speaking. Paul watches them like a soap operha.

After dinner they go to the living room were she shows the pack her new arrangements in the living room. [Long chapter huh?

At some point Paul makes a rude comment about something, naturally. And we all know the relationship between Autumn and Paul...haha.

Autumn says something back and sooner or later they get into a HUGE argument. Jacob is at the point were hes holding her back.

Paul says one last remark about her family, tender spot, so she runs out of the house and to the unknown place.

Jacob runs after her like a good man he is...to her. After searching the perimeter of the forrest he comes across her at a famously known place...the cliff. As in, the cliff Bella jumped off to hear some smexy guys voice...now you may drool.

Shes crying of course and he trys to get her to come back home. She screams at him saying NO! I dont belong there[sniffle FYI, shes sitting on the edge and its pouring like crazy.

So he decides to sit down with her instead. He talks to her about life and gooey stuff. She keeps saying that she doesnt deserve a guy like him and her life sucks and she wishes things were diffrent. Jacob keeps saying that she deserves everything and that shes wonderful and that if things were diffrent then he'd never have meet her...and that was his greatest part in life. [SO HE DOES HAVE GUTS!?

She admits that he was hers to, but she doesnt say she loves him. KEY WORD!

So he thinks he has her now and that she will finally leave. She still says no. They stand up at some point and she pushes him around saying no. But fo course he doesnt push her back mmk?!

So hes still making up good reasons. Then she suddenly steps back, far too much, and slips off the cliff. She hangs onto the edge of the cliff for dear life, literally.

He grabs ahold of her hamd and tries to lift her up. Now, its easy to pull up a human, but pulling up ANOTHER werewolf? DIFFICULT.

Shes telling him to just let go and that she'll make it out okay but he says the fall is too long and she'll never make it.

So both of them try with everything in theyre will. Finally he lifts her up and she lands on top of his chest. Oo la la.

They catch theyre breath and she looks up into his eyes.

I'll write the rest of this part...

She looked up into my eyes panting hard. I tried to say something, but in the blink of an eyes she pushed off my chest an walked over to a tree.

I jumped up and walked over to her, my hair getting drenched. Her shirt looked like a bucket of water was thrown on her.

"Why did you do that?" she said, her voice hoarse. A strike of lightning and thunder was heard.

I looked into her eyes, still moving towards her, "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Why did you save me? You could have just let go." she said. I coulnt tell if she was crying of if it was rain droplets.

I was still panting, "I would never have let you go Autumn, you could die!" I said getting closer to her.

"I could have made it out fine Jacob! I could have survived!" she said pointing to herself.

I stopped in front of her, "Not you. Im not taking that chance...I cant loose you." I said softly.

It was quiet after those words was spoken. She looked into my eyes trying to contain the anger she held towards me, but failed miserably.

She shook her head, "Dont you say that..you sound almost as if--"

"I loved you." I finished the sentence. Her eyes seemed to melt and fight the emotions she had for me. Just like B-...you know who.

"I wont lie to you Autumn...and I never will." I told her looking at her hands. Her breathing increased and she looked at my lips.

"For these past months I have had a connection to you like no other. I cannot lie to myself or anyone else. I want to be with you all the time, and if I'm away from you for a certain amount of time I feel lost. I need you Autumn! I need you so badly!," I said taking her hands in mine and making it clear to her about everything.

She was definitly crying now, "I.Love.You." I finally said.

She weeped, "And I love you Jacob!" she said.

No sooner or later I dove for her lips and kissed her. She stood there shocked till she finally reacted and tangled her fingers in my hair.

She let go for a brief moment, "Oh god I love you!" she said and kissed me harder and more passionatly.

I placed my hands on her waist and drew her closer to me. Her leg wrapped around my waist, then the other. I pushed her back against the tree we were next to and tangled my fingers in her hair.

My lips went from the top of her head, her nose, her chin, her throat, her chest, then to her shoulder. My nose traced a line from her shoulder, up her neck, across her cheek, and finally her lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me soflty.

Her lips were like fire onto mine. Ive never felt so in love.

After theyre make out session they went back to Emily's, hand in hand. Paul apologized and everything was better.

[Sighs so thyeres that chapter. Time for the epilouge...then done!

REVIEW!


	14. Epilouge

_Dearest Diary, _

_Jacob Black is a skeez with a hot bod! I wish he would die and go to puppy heaven a.k.a. PetSmart! His sexy dark brown eyes make me melt and I DON'T LIKE MELTING! Ugh! I wish I had never meet him, the little pest! If I run into him again…he better watch out! I may just have to run him over with my kung fu motorcycle that cost me my life insurance! Why, I'm soooo mad at him. I mean. why does he have to look better than me!? He's like a male prostitute! I just wanna--_

"Jacob! Get your hands off my diary!" Autumn said grabbing her diary before I could finish writing my story.

I tried to snatch it back, "Hey! I was getting to the good part!" I said. Since I was sitting down on the floor writing in her diary while she was getting ready, but, boom shakalaka she found me. Sad story.

She raised an eyebrow, "Exactly what were you writing in here?" she said opening the book roughly.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Nothing dramatic or stupid…just…your feeling towards me." I said kissing her neck.

I saw goose bumps rise on her arm, "Sure, sure, says the Shakespearean himself." she said rolling her eyes.

I looked at her, "What's that suppose to mean?!" I said insulted.

She turned her head to look at me which was inches from my lips, "Well, everyone knows your quite the actor. I mean, I saw your acting skills on your home videos." she snickered, then turned back to the diary.

I loosened my hold from her waist, "Billy let you watch my kindergarten plays didn't he?" I said more like a statement.

She laughed, "I'm the lion who's a cryin, I aint lyin! So don't be tryin! HA! Classic!" she said rephrasing my lines from my play.

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean classic? You watched MORE of my plays?" I said turning her around to see my face.

She started laughing, "I adored you in that peach costume! Oh! And the Veggie Tales…hold on!" she placed the diary down and came back to me bouncing up and down, "If you like to talk to tomatoes, if a squash could make you smile, if you like to waltz with tomatoes, up and down the produce aisle!" she said dancing at the end.

I lifted up a finger, "Its, if you like to waltz with potatoes…NOT tomatoes." I said giving her a quick kiss.

She laughed, "Up and down the produce aisle!" she said doing the dance move again.

I grabbed her waist, "Have we got a show for you!" I pulled her down on her twin size bed with me.

She laughed into my chest the whole time trying to say, "Veggie Tales! Veggie Tales!"

I laughed along with her. Her hair that was pulled up was now getting ruined from her dancing and such. I brushed back her bangs that fell into her eyes and tucked them gently behind her ear. She calmed down from laughing and looked into my eyes smiling. I put my hand under her chin, then kissed her gently, once, twice, three times.

She wrapped her arms around me and sighed, "You're a bad actor," she said kissing my forehead.

I chuckled, "Give me some credit! I was a giant pickle…cucumber…a huge green thing!" I said laughing.

She chuckled, "Yes, but seriously, your not that great of an actor, so don't cry when that Oscar award slips through your fingers," she gave me a crooked smile letting me know she was joking, "But your _really_ bad at trying to get me off topic!" she said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. She rolled off me and grabbed her diary. I rolled my eyes and let my arms fall to my sides. She rolled next to me and kicked off her shoes.

"Lets see what you wrote in here, shall we?" she said flipping the book open. She searched each page for a new and uneasily written entry.

I sighed, "As I recall it was _you_ that went off topic. Not me." I said pointing between us.

She gave me a look, "Oh? Is that so?" she challenged.

I shrugged, "I didn't bring up the home video part." I said smiling. She started chuckling but scanned all of the pages.

Her hand slapped a page, "Found it!" she said once my entry was revealed. She cleared her throat and read the passage to herself. Even on the very first sentence she laughed.

"PetSmart!?" she'd saw and look at me funny. I gave her a tight shrug and she continued with a weird look on her face. Then she started cracking up on the male prostitute part. Her golden laughter reverberated around the house.

"Ha ha! I don't like melting!" she said rephrasing something I wrote in there. After she was through she shut the book while laughing. She set it aside and looked at me.

"Jacob Black…your so weird," she said looking down at her fingers. Then slowly she looked up at me through her eyelashes, "But…I love you." she whispered.

I wrapped an arm around her waist to make her turn onto my lap. I held both of her hands and whispered in her ear, "I'm your little dork…forever." Then my lips moved passed her cheek, and to her lips.

She took in a deep breath through her nose when our lips sealed each others. My hands ran up her back and cupped around her neck to draw me closer to her. Her head moved from the left to the right as she made her lips more comfortable in the positions. Her kisses were soft like the last time I remembered.

"So I guess this makes me the geek." she said against my lips.

I kissed her once again, "My little looser." then we picked up were we left of, only she was smiling.

Sparks flew between our lips, despite the heavy breathing. And even then did her warm breath tingle my lips with flames. Her eyes closed, her arms around my neck, my hand behind her head, her soft curls playing against my face, she was twirling my hair with her fingers, it was my serenity.

I never thought this would actually happen, me being with her and all. But what really made me dumbfound was that she loved me back. Not through force either, but because she truly loved me.

I have to say I don't think I deserve such a great person, but what ever I did right, I don't want to be wrong. She's my hearts desire, the reason it beats evenly. I cant live without her, breath without her, see without her, I'm just not functional without her. If I could kiss her for every day I loved her she would turn purple from loss of breath. I feel as if I'm in a dream, but I don't want to be waken up. She's everything I ever wanted. She's my soul, take it or leave it. Bella could never be what Autumn is to me.

I still kick myself for ever thinking that me and Bella would be something. I mean, she had Edward, I have Autumn now, sooner or later we will go our separate ways, wolf and vampire. I'm not saying I don't ever want to see her again, she's still my friend and everything, but I don't want us to be what use to be, if there was ever anything truly there. I hit on her far too many times and tried to hard, my battle was lost at the dawn of day, but I never wanted to. Ugh, I'm so cruel to do such things.

Now I have Autumn, which teaches me a lot about things in life. If I ever lost her…well, I would be lost.

"Knock knock," we heard from Autumn's doorway.

We broke apart and looked at Embry standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. I cleared my throat and Autumn rolled off me and onto the floor.

She walked over to him, "Embry! You're here…," she looked at the clock behind him, "early." she said smiling sheepishly.

He shifted on his foot and put his hands deep into his pockets, "Yeah, sorry about ruining your…make out session. But Austin and Leah are already down there waiting." he said smiling between us two. Autumn sat down and grabbed her left shoe and slipped it on.

I sat up, "What are they doing out there already?" I asked trying to bring back what me and Autumn just did. Just the thought made my heart beat erratically.

Embry shrugged, "Well, they _were_ just waiting, now god knows what they're doing. Probably licking each others faces off like you two." he shuddered.

Autumn looked up at him while tying her shoe, "Nobody said you were suppose to watch. It's a little thing called intimacy." She said grabbing the right shoe.

Embry laughed without humor, "Oh yeah, I love barging in on lovey dovey moments, it's a hobby of mine," he rolled his eyes, "But seriously can we move along? I've been waiting for this moment for years!" he said sounding like a child.

Autumn stamped her foot when she finished tying her right shoe and jumped up smiling at Embry. I got off the bed and walked over to her side with my hands in my pockets.

Embry looked at them, "Yeah, that's all you can do is keep your hands in your pockets so you wont touch her." he said mocking me.

I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder, "You'll learn one day kiddo." I walked out into the living room and picked up my jacket from the back of the rocking chair.

Embry stepped out with Autumn, "Excuse me, but I'm older than you…kiddo." he said straightening out his jacket.

I threw my coat over my shoulders, "What ever you say…pops." I gave him a crooked smile.

Autumn walked over to me, "You two are such children, lets just go." she laced our hands together and looked into my eyes. Mine were set on fire when my brown eyes meet her ice blue. She smiled and opened the door.

Embry, me, and Autumn walked out the door, Embry shut it behind him. Once he turned around he froze, "Oh no." me and Autumn stopped in our tracks and turned around to look at him.

He pointed to the motorcycle with a single cart connected to the side, "Am I going to sit in that…box?" he asked loosing a shade of skin tone.

I laughed, "Possibly, and," I picked up the basket of jars that were next to me, "its possibly to hold the basket of jars." I raised an eyebrow.

He looked back and forth till a smile spread across his face, "Oh, okay. For a second you got me all jittery." he relaxed.

Autumn looked at me, "I dunno Jake, maybe he should hold the jars himself and ride in the cart." she squeezed my hand.

I smiled, "Great idea! Hey Embry, you don't way over a hundred pounds do you?" I asked.

Embry made a face, "Ha ha very funny guys, your hilarious. But I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news, but I have a punch buggy of my own." he said clicking a button on his car keys.

The car parked beside the house beeped twice. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the motorcycle.

Embry laughed and strutted to his Chevy truck proud that he didn't have to sit in "the box". I sat the basket down carefully in the connected seat and strapped it down. Once I straightened up Autumn was in my face with the keys dangling in her hands.

My smile dropped, "Oh no, not this time, _I'm_ driving." I said reaching for the keys.

She pulled them back, "Oh is that what you think? We'll Mr. Black it seems that we have a miscommunication. Since this motorcycle here belongs to me, I say _I_ drive it." she jiggled the keys with a cheesy smile.

My eyes narrowed, "You think your going to let me let you drive that easily?"

She sighed even wider, "That's _exactly_ what I think. Besides, I'm a better driver." she sniffed.

I laughed without humor, "Is that what you think?" I flashed a smile knowing I used one of her latest phrases.

Her smile dropped and she stood on her toes, "That's what I _know_." she breathed into my ear, then winked.

Fine, if she's not going to fight fair, then neither am I.

My hands went around her waist softly and gently. Tender to the touch.

"What are you doing?" she said swallowing hard.

I smiled seductively, "You win…for now." I pushed her against the side of the house and laid my head on her forehead. Her breathing came harder as we looked into each others eyes.

I ducked my head down to her neck and softer than a butterfly kissed her neck. Her breathing was uneven now. I moved my kisses further down, down to her shoulder were I pushed her shirt out of the way to reveal her bare shoulder.

"Jacob, Jacob we have to…go…and…" she lost her train of thought when I pinned her hands to the wall and placed my hands flat over hers. My nose traced every outline of her face, my eyes closed the whole time. I brought her closer to me and she let out a sigh.

I moved my lips to her ear, "You know I love you, right?" I breathed.

She swallowed hard again, "And I you." she closed her eyes.

I smiled and curled my fingers around hers, "Then…"

She waited for me to finish the sentence, "Then…what?" she asked waiting.

I took the keys out of her hand, "I drive." I pushed away from her and walked over to the motorcycle. She stayed against the wall shocked. Her jaw was dropped.

I laughed while turning on the motorcycle. She stomped over, "Jacob Black! You!…you!…" she pointed at me not knowing what to say.

I smiled, "You dog you!" I laughed. She crossed her arms, then pushed down her shirt, then crossed her arms again.

Embry honked the horn behind us, "Can we go already? I'm already scarred for life as it is!" he shouted poking his head out the window.

I looked away from him and at Autumn. She perked her lips, what a cute face. I patted the seat behind me for her to sit on. She turned around still pouting.

"Autumn!" I said in a whiney voice. She shook her head. I rolled my eyes and tried once more, then again, then again.

"You wanna drive so badly then you go ahead without me!" she said hiding something. I sighed and killed the engine, but left the keys in there. I jumped off and walked over to her.

I reached out to her with the key in my hand, "Autumn--"

"Thanks!" she yelled and hopped onto the motorcycle, were I left the keys…way to go. She started it back up, gave it some gas, waved at me, then patted the seat behind her.

I contemplated for a while on whether or not I should just run to the area. But after doing so, it all boiled down to one thing, go with Autumn. I gave her an annoyed look but then rolled my eyes and hopped on the back of the motorcycle. She laughed and commented how cute I look when I'm annoyed…and some part about how gullible I was, put whose paying attention these days?!

She gave it gas and drove off into the back area of the woods, Embry following behind us. I felt his pain, only slightly, but one day he'll find someone, I know it.

I tied my hands to Autumns waist and with my finger, rubbed her. I saw her shiver from the touch, I just have that effect.

I sat up and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She let go of one handle bar and squeezed my hand letting me know that she felt the same way. I rested my head on her shoulder and ran my nose along her neck. I could see Embry making faces behind us, but at this moment I didn't care.

When we reached our destination, she slowed the motorcycle down. She parked near the trees and killed the engine. We both got off and she kicked the kick stand up.

Then she turned to me with a smile, "You big goof, now how do you suppose I drive when your doing all that stuff?" she said trying to be angry at me, but failed miserably.

I smiled like a dummy at her, "What stuff?" I asked.

We heard Embry's door shut behind us, "You touching me and saying you love me and…" she closed her eyes and shivered. I could tell the last part was the cherry on a sundae.

I chuckled and kissed her neck, "Not my fault, _I _should have driven. At least I wouldn't be the one driving under the influence." I winked at her and walked backwards towards Embry.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a snug smile, rubbing her neck.

Embry walked up to me, "Okay, seriously. It's really gross watching two of my best friends being all touchy feely over each other, _which_ is weird and impressive at the same time since you were all touchy and feely _on a motorcycle_!" Embry said getting closer to me.

I smiled and raised my hand, "My man Embry! What are you doing here?!" I said sarcastically.

Embry rolled his eyes but gave me a high five, "Your such a fourteen year old girl. Now," he looked around, "were the heck did Austin and Leah go?" he asked.

I turned around, from side to side, and even up looking for them. My eyebrows furrowed, "You said they were here?" I asked turning back to him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I told them I left to go get you two. Wonder were they went." he said looking off into the woods.

I looked at Autumn for a moment as she picked daisies and sew them together to make a crown. I laughed through my nose but continued to search for the missing couple. I wasn't sure if Embry was over Leah or not, but I was certainly hoping so. I had a feeling that if we find them all…weird, then he'll feel the need to leave and go home since he did not belong here. Which, by the way, he can be here if he wants to. Now just to tell him that…tricky.

Embry cupped his hands over his mouth, "Leah?! Austin?!" he yelled for them. His eyes traveled around the trees and such till he started actually looking for them.

Autumn was beside me, "What's going on?" she asked tying daisies together some more.

I looked down at her, "Austin and Leah are off probably making out somewhere." I stated.

Autumn groaned and rolled her eyes, "Is that all people think about these days? Or rather," she looked at me, "guy werewolves?" she raised an eyebrow.

I crossed my arms, "Why do you say guy werewolves? Leah couldn't be putting on moves like that." I snapped my fingers.

Autumn laughed while shaking her head and walked off picking more daisies. She looked so at ease when she did such things. So graceful and loving with everything.

"What's going on?" asked Leah beside me watching Embry.

I kept looking at Autumn, "Oh nothing, Embry's just looking for Leah and Austin," I shrugged, "No biggy."

Leah smirked, "Well, can you please tell him that we're not hiding underneath a bush?" she said tying to get my attention.

"Sure, sure," then I finally looked at her, "Oh! Leah!--,"

"Yes, Leah, and Austin," she stepped aside for me to see Austin.

I smiled at both of them then turned around to Embry, "Embry I found them!" I shouted. He dropped the giant rock he was looking under and walked over smiling.

"Took you long enough to realize we were in front of you the whole time." Leah said once I turned back around to look at them.

I shrugged, "Naw, I knew you were there the whole time. I was just playing with you." I said smiling.

Austin laughed without humor, "And staring at my sister," he raised an eyebrow. I put my hands in my pocket and looked elsewhere while cursing mentally. Of course her brother would catch me, but he has no room to be talking. After all, he does the same with Leah.

I felt a hand go around my waist, "And do you have a problem with that…Austin?" Autumn said challenging him.

Embry walked up, "Hey guys!" he smiled broadly, unaware of the sister brother argument being held.

Austin smiled, "Autumn! I was just joking with him! I'm not like dad." he said rolling his eyes. Since Austin was behind Leah. She reached backwards for his hands. He sew his fingers around hers and she fell backwards into his chest.

Autumn looked at Embry, "Its almost time, you ready?" she asked flashing a dazzling smile.

He looked away from Leah and Austin, "Duh! I haven't done this since I was seven or eight." he said. The sun was going down over the hill which made everything have a weird shade. But Autumn's eyes glittered in the odd tone.

She looked at Leah, "You ready?" her smile went wider.

Leah smiled back, "Couldn't be more excited. Who planned this?" she asked.

Everyone pointed at Embry, except for Austin since his hands were preoccupied.

"Guilty as charged," Embry said then lowered his hand.

Austin looked at me, "Did you bring the jars?" he asked with kind eyes. I nodded and let go of Autumn to get the jars next to the bike.

I unhooked the buckles around them and grabbed the basket. Autumn came by my side and but her hand under the basket for support, "I got it." I said. But she kept her hand under the basket, and over mine.

We walked back to everyone and set the basket down gently. I clapped my hands together, "All right lets see," I bent down to look at the names that were written on the glass jars, "Austin," I called his name. He let go of Leah and took his jar. "Embry," I called out another one. Embry took his jar then plucked grass and sat it in there. "Leah," Autumn said and handed it to her. I said, "Autumn," the same time she said, "Jacob." We chuckled and swapped jars.

I threw the basket near the motorcycle and turned to everyone, "So everybody has theirs?" I asked.

There was a chorus of "Yes". I nodded and looked at the sun that set, then Autumn, "You ready?" I whispered.

She nodded and turned to everyone, "They should be coming soon." she said looking around the small area we were in.

"In about ten or five minutes I'd say," Embry said looking at his watch that lit up in the dark.

"Whoever gets the most wins," Leah said placing grass and twigs in her jar like Embry.

I copied her and even got some for Autumn. Autumn smiled as I brushed the grass into her hands. I stood back up and looked at her daisy crown, "What's this for?" I said poking it.

She held onto it, "My crown, I use to make them when I was hunting for these." she said mentioning the subject.

I nodded, "Oh, you think that will attract them?" I asked.

She shrugged, "It attracts you." she said looking behind her.

She didn't know how right she was, but it didn't matter if it was the dirt on her knees or the lonely freckle on her face, everything about her attracts me.

Leah perked up, "I see one!" she said pointing to the middle of the small area we were in.

Everyone looked at the spot she pointed at. She was right, there was a lonesome light flying around.

"Whoa!" Embry said as five more came in. Then ten, then about twenty, then four more, it was a group of fireflies.

"Go!" Autumn shouted as she unscrewed her lid to the jar and ran out into the fields. I struggled to get mine unscrewed but everyone's popped off with ease.

They all raced into the field trapping light bugs in their jar. One thing I noticed is that not one of them didn't have a smile, but didn't have their mouth open.

"I got ten!" shouted Austin. He continued to run around with the jar above his head.

"Ha! I got twenty two!" Embry said probably lying. But we all let him have his moment.

I still stayed behind trying to loosen the grip on this jar. Then I examined it…and found super glue. I shook my head and laughed.

"Autumn!?" I shouted.

She didn't stop running but looked at me, "Yeah?" she asked.

I raised my jar, "Super glue?" I asked shaking the jar.

She gave me a cheesy smile, and blew me a kiss. I have to admit, she's hard to get mad at. I walked over to a tree, ripped off a thick branch, the jabbed a hole in the top of the jar lid. I threw the branch behind me and ran off into the field with my friends.

"Of all the things that stop you Jacob, super glue?" asked Leah.

I rolled my eyes, "Its not exactly super glue, its glue that molds into a solid," my eyes narrowed at Autumn. She ran up to me and stopped in front of my chest. I stopped too.

She showed me her jar of lightning bugs, "Look, I have sixteen!" she said making a excited face.

I crossed my arms, "You know, I'm not the only person here who is bad at getting someone off topic." I said raising an eyebrow.

Her smile dropped and she took my jar, "Here," she unscrewed her jar lid and poured some of her light bugs into mine. She took off her crown and placed it on top of the hole I punctured into the jar, then stretched it to the bottom making sure it would stay.

She handed my jar back, "Now you have some." she smiled. Our hands were both on the jar, so I pulled her close to me. She looked up into my eyes with a smile.

I lowered my lips down to kiss her, "Okay, so maybe your not that bad at getting me off topic," I mumbled against her soft lips. She kissed me again with passion. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"PDA! PDA!" shouted Embry. Me and Autumn laughed while kissing.

We stopped kissing but she never let go. I rest my head on her shoulder and saw Austin smiling at me. Leah walked up to him with her jar of fire flies and showed it to him. His jaw dropped as he realized she had more than he did.

I heard Autumn laughing, "What?" I asked.

She leaned back to look at me, "Embry's still dancing around trying to catch the very last fire fly." she said laughing.

I chuckled and placed my head back on her shoulder. I walked us over to a tree and placed my back against it. I slid down and sat there with Autumn still wrapped around me.

I pulled her back at arms length and looked at her face, "Your still my little looser," I said to her.

She laid her head on my chest, "Your still my little dork." she kissed my chest.

My sigh came out shaky, then I put my finger under her chin to let her look at me, "Your not fair when you kiss me like that." I kissed her lips softly.

"And your not?" she said against my lips.

My fingertips stroked her cheek, down her shoulder, to her hand, were our fingers intertwined. I kissed her neck, then her collarbone. She tried breathing but it came out unevenly. With my free hand I stroked her hair till I reached her neck and came across her necklace. I unhooked it and parted our lips even further.

She let go and looked at me, "You have a thing for necklaces." she said breathing hard.

I smiled, "I have a better one for you." I said tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

I pulled out a long velvet box from my jacket and handed it to her.

She stroked it and looked at me, "What is this?" she said with a mischief look.

"Open it," I whispered in her ear. Goosebumps were visible on her skin, and I chuckled into her hair.

She slowly opened the black velvet box till a diamond necklace with one single blue diamond appeared. She covered her mouth from being so shocked. Her light blue eyes looked up at me lovingly. She took the necklace out of the case and handed it to me.

"Put it on me," she breathed.

I took the necklace gently in my hands, unhooked it, then she leaned in. She lifted her chin so her throat was bare and ready to have a necklace be put on. It was hard to refrain from kissing her neck since it was the most beautiful thing I have EVER seen, besides her.

I brought the necklace around to the back of her neck, her hot breath on me, and connected the latch. My finger tips rubbed her necklace all the way back to the front, then her collarbone. I kissed her neck finally, "It suits you," I breathed and traced my lips up to her ear, "You like it?" I asked.

Her breathing was heavy again, her eyes looked at me sinfully and she touched the blue diamond that was shaped like a tear drop, "I love it." she whispered.

I put my forehead to hers and placed my hand behind her neck, "Tell me something…" I asked.

She looked into my dark eyes, "Anything," she touched the circles underneath them.

I sighed and held her hand, "Tell me…how long you have loved me." I said looking down still.

She bit her lower lip, but pulled my chin up to look at her, "Since I laid eyes on you. I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way." she whispered.

I laughed through my nose, "What a absurd thought." I said and pulled her closer to me.

She laughed, "I know right?!" she said.

There was a small silence till she looked up at me through her eyelashes, "Now…tell me something." she said.

I looked up at her, "Anything."

She smiled when I said that, "When we were in the woods that day, and we announced our friendship…were you lying to me when you said you only liked me as a friend?" she asked with a innocent look.

My lips kissed her shoulder, then went up her throat and to her lips, "I've loved you since I laid eyes on you too, and every second in between." I said against her lips.

She kissed me softly and stroked my hair. She looked into my eyes, "I love you so much…wolf boy." she said with her arms around my neck.

I grabbed her elbows, "I love you too…wolf girl." I said finally. She trapped me with her kisses that made the night turn to day. And only one word came to my mind as we continued.

Bliss.

**So that's the ending to "False Love" I know they kiss a lot, but they kinda deserved it! So now I will be preparing for my newest story. It's going to be one of my step up kind of stories. Instead of just flat out telling you what happens in the end I will write every detail. Very good, I hope you read it. Well, that's all for the news! I hope you liked my story! **

**REViEW!**

**Klutzzy55**


	15. Extra

_**Taking A Look Behind "False Love"**_

_**With: Klutzzy55**_

The story first popped into my head when I finished reading Eclipse. I was SO upset with Jacob and Bella that I decided to make up a story of my own involving Jacob and another character. Notice how I had long paragraphs about Jacob being angry at himself for ever loving anybody, cough Bella cough, besides Autumn. It started as just a thought, but then I added more ideas and then more till I had a plot and everything. I was so thrilled to write it though I had self doubts according to my writing skills.

I read other peoples stories and thought, WOW, I have no chance. But I did it anyway and I'm glad.

_**Autumn Owen**_

Autumn was no challenge for me to make. I had always had this image of a beautiful girl with dark skin, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. At first she was going to be a blonde with short hair and green eyes, but I thought to myself, every were wolf is dark in human form. So I erased the image and put in my original version. She was also suppose to be named Auburn, but it made me think to much about Georgia since that's they're team. Another thing different, was that she was suppose to be coming alone, with no brother. But I added him in since Leah needs a little bit of love.

Autumn's character appears to be a bit dramatic, but aren't we all when we fall head over heels? Kind of right? But despite everything, she is very protective of not only her family, but Jacob. She doesn't know how to handle things well. Like when she first found out she was a werewolf she didn't know how to handle it, and when she didn't know how to handle Jacob nearly kissing her, again with the not able to handle. She's still one of my favorite characters. And one of Paul's greatest threats. Ha.

_**Austin Owen**_

He was more like a supporting actor per say in the story, but he had a huge role and effect on Leah. It was hard making up names for him but I finally settled on Austin. I, however, had no trouble at all finding his character. I knew from the beginning what he should look like. He seems very protective over Autumn and at one point or another he acts like the bigger sibling. He cares for her just as much as she does. He can takes things easier than she can, but he cant handle his control when he fights. Its more like a fight to the death.

I never put in him fighting someone although he was suppose to run into Rosalie at one point in the story (I have put that in outtakes which will be up soon). He was angry because it was in his blood to hate a vampire.

In the beginning of the story were he first lays eyes on Leah we know right away that he has developed a feeling for Leah. And Leah's feelings were mutual. I was suppose to make they're relationship a bit like Jacob's, but I couldn't help it since Jacob and Autumns relationship was more spread out.

_**Embry Call**_

Just for everyone's assurance, Embry is not my character, he is Stephenie Meyers. But, he is my favorite character out of everyone, cant you tell? The sequel is ALL about him and him imprinting. I cant wait to make it! (Squeals). But I made sure that Embry was in here a lot so you could get the feel of how he's dealing with everyone imprinting. Paul hasn't imprinted either but I think he could care less. I think of Embry as the sweet guy that is a child on the inside, so he was destined to be Autumn's best friend. I failed to write parts in there about how they developed such friendship, but at least I mentioned it. You also know they went to the movies together, so yeah. I love his character and everything about him. He's a really good friend.

_**Jacob Black**_

The infamous and probably the most hated character out of Twilight, again, I don't own. I have to admit I do have hateful feelings and thoughts toward him, enough to rip his head off, but I still think everyone deserves a happy ending. If you remember the chapter were he gets a call from Bella I made sure that every reader understood that his heart belongs to Autumn now, NOT Bella. Now if only the story would come true maybe then I wouldn't hate him as much. But until then, he better not even glance at me. I understand how much pain he is in and that hurts me so. I only wished that his ending in Eclipse was better but didn't involve Bella.

So I made this story to were he would have a happy ending with Autumn. They connected like flames at the beginning, but he didn't know that she felt the same way. Throughout the story they're feelings progressed but they never spoke a word of it. Physically you could see Autumn want to be with him and mentally you could read Jacob's thoughts towards her. I tried to make him a mess when she announced the friendship part. I must say I could have done a far better job at doing so, but I tried at least. You can tell how much he's changed when she arrives too. In the first chapter he watched Bella, then he was rude to Leah, then he was agitated all the time and only focused on one thing, his job. But that all fell to pieces when Autumn was in view.

**Now you got a view into some things, you weren't required to read this, but I hope you did.**

**Klutzzy55**


	16. Outtake please read

**Just an outtake. This is Leah and Austin walking in the forest together, in human form, as they try to get and know each other. Note: They both like each other a lot, but they don't know that. **

**APOV**

She stepped across each large stone with grace. She smiled down at her foot, feeling accomplished for what she was doing right. She glanced up at me and shared the smile. I felt my knees buckle and I nearly fell over, but luckily the tree next to me was useful for support.

"So Mr. Owen, what are you brining me here for?" Leah asked still focusing on stepping over the stones.

I placed my hands in my pockets, "Taking a break from being a werewolf you know? Getting a look at this huge forest of yours and everything new," I drew in a deep breath, "Getting use to my new home." I said and looked at her.

She smiled still, "This has been my home for MANY years, it gets boring, trust me." she said and glanced at me.

If only she knew that it wasn't as boring as it seemed. She made everything right in my world, even when she's wrong. She was the most interesting thing here by far. Though listening to my sister talk to Emily about Jacob was amusing, Leah was greater.

"What do want to see here anyway? Its just wood and sticks and stones and --AH!" she lost her footing and tumbled over.

In the blink of an eye I ran and caught her in my arms. Her eyes were closed, expecting the ground I suppose. Her breathing was rushed, the sight was adorable.

I chuckled, "Leah?" I whispered. One of her eyes slowly popped open as she took in my form.

She looked around then at my arms around her from were I caught her bridal style. She blushed and looked down, "Umm…thank you, Austin." she said.

I lowered her though it took everything I had to do so. I wanted her to stay in my arms for centuries to come, though that would be impossible.

She cleared her throat and decided to walk with me instead. Her hands were behind her back and her head was low, she was hiding her blush.

I chuckled, "I suppose rocks aren't safe anymore. What a shame. You looked like a professional up there. You balanced well." I said trying to make her feel better.

She looked at me, then her foot, "Thanks, but I think we can both agree that I'm no professional." she said.

I chuckled, "On the contrary, you were amazing." I said looking at her. She bit her lower lip, then finally looked up at me smiling. I smiled back, till something hit me. Not physically, but…a smell. A…sickly, sweet, burning my nose smell. I stopped in my tracks and made a face.

"Ugh! What is that smell?!" I said following it. Leah's face was scrunched up too.

She grabbed my arm, "It's nothing, lets just leave." she said trying to pull me back.

I shook off her grip, "I want to find out, maybe its important." I said taking another step.

The fowl stench had me trapped in some sort of trance, I had to follow it, though it made me angry for some reason.

Leah shook her head, "Come on Austin, it's not important, lets go somewhere else. I have to show you something." she said trying to pull me away.

I turned to her, "No, I need to…find…out!" the more I smelt it the more I became angry. My frame started vibrating wildly, my focus was lost. Leah's eyes widened and she whispered something.

I felt my werewolf form creeping on me as I shook valiantly.

"Austin! Come on! Lets just go!" Leah said getting scared.

I shook my head and grunted, "I have…to…find….out!" I blew into form.

I looked around with my new dimensional vision for the scent and were it came from. I ran of to the north east hoping to find it. Leah was in the background screaming for me. I wanted to go back and assure her that I was fine, but right now I wasn't sure if I was even okay myself.

My paws dug into the earth and I sprung forward, galloping wildly for that silly scent. I stopped in my tracks as the scent was heavier and thicker. It was nearby.

I opened my ears and heard a crunch from something. I looked to my left sharply, nothing there. I sat down and listened some more. There was another noise, this time closer. I let out a warning growl, because if it was Leah coming to get me I wanted her to know I didn't want her near me right now.

I heard a low laughter and swiftly turned around. I looked around. The scent was thicker than molasses now, I couldn't fight it off. My nose scrunched in agony. And then…

"ARR!" I heard a shout. Something pounced on me with extreme force, biting at me and clawing. I growled and wrestled it to the ground. I pinned the blonde person to the ground and looked at her face. She was a vampire. She hissed at me flashing her venom coated teeth.

I barked and tried ripping her throat out, but she kicked me off of her before I could snap.

"Who are you!?" she screamed. I noticed for a brief moment how beautiful she looked. Not as beautiful as Leah, but…pretty.

I growled in a low tone and stepped forward. She didn't recognize me, but she shouldn't recognize a werewolf around here.

I barked at her but she didn't jump or flinch. Who was this vampire?!

"Which one are you? Jared? Paul? How about skimpy Jacob?!" she said in a angry tone. I was confused beyond recover. She knew our names? She knew the cults names? Well…she knew for now.

I jumped at her and tried pinning her, but she was too fast. My eyes were seeing red now. I wanted to kill her badly now. I wanted to hurt her, puncture her, destroy her!

"Rosalie!?" I heard someone call out. The vampire looked from the direction it was called from, then back to me.

She pointed a finger, "Your crossing the point dog! This was not part of the treaty!," she turned back to were the voice called her, "Edward! Jasper! Carlisle!" she screamed for them.

I smelt more of the scent coming closer. Suddenly, three male vampires were in front of me. One with bronze looking hair, the other two with blonde hair.

Edward let out a low growl in his voice and got into a position of pouncing. The older blond looking vampire held him back.

_Austin! Austin come back!_ I heard Leah shout. So she was in wolf form now?

The oldest male took a step forward, "You have no right being on the part of the area. Go back to Sam--"

"Or be forced!" Rosalie spat. Acid was heavy in her tone, the male was softer.

The bronze haired boy perked up, "He's new." he said.

I looked at him with harsh eyes and let out a low growl, then a bark. Everyone of them hissed or let out a roar.

_Austin! What are you doing?!_ my sister yelled. I came up with a conclusion that Leah went back and told everyone.

_Vampires…_ was all I said.

I heard rustling in the bushes. I looked over there and saw a form appear, it was Jacob and Autumn along with Leah. She looked worn out. Jacob was in human form.

The group of vampires looked directly at him. The youngest blonde spoke up, "What are you doing on our side of the territory?" she growled.

"Calm down leech," everyone growled, "I wasn't. Austin caught sent of Rosalie." he said looking meaningful at her.

"I was on my side!" Rosalie barked. I stepped forward and so did she.

_Austin!_ Autumn yelled at me. I took a step back.

I looked at her, _Why not Autumn?! She threatens my cult!_

_Let her be_ Autumn said sternly. I growled at Autumn and she barked harshly at me. I was silenced.

Jacob looked at the bronze haired vampire, "Sorry for the miscommunication…we will leave now." he look at us.

I noticed how the bronze hair vampire looked at Jacob as if they were friends or something. He felt saddened, I could sense it.

Jacob looked at the oldest blond, "My apologies Carlisle." he said.

How does he know all of they're names?! This will bug me.

Carlisle nodded and Jacob looked at Rosalie. Her faced was in a snarl, "Bite me." she said.

Jacob looked between her and Carlisle, "You already have…an none the less Bella."

The bronze hair vampires eyes tightened but held an emotion I have never seen before.

"That's none of your business whether or not she has!" came a very large and very burly vampire from the woods. He looked as if he could be in our cult, from size that is.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "So she has?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted the big one. Jacob's arm started vibrating but he held onto it and tried to calm down.

Jacob looked at the bronze hair, "You better take care of her Edward." he said in a low voice.

Edward snarled, "Leave me and my family alone! Just leave! I gave you a choice to come to the wedding! I was polite to you! Now LEAVE US!" he barked.

Jacob suddenly vibrated so much from the outburst that he blew into form. Autumn's eyes were widened with a great deal.

_JACOB!_ she yelled. Jacob looked back at her panting. She looked intently into his eyes trying to calm him down. Jacob eased up by a lot, till his breathing was even and he calmed down.

A small figure burst out from the woods, she was…human. She looked between Jacob and Edward. Jacobs eyes looked at her.

"Edward?" she whispered and walked next to him. He held onto her protectively. Jacob disappeared into the woods.

"Yes, love?" he whispered into her hair.

_What's going on? What the hell?! _ Autumn said looking at me and were Jacob disappeared.

_I don't know Autumn! Jacob is involved with these vampires one way or another! _ Is all I said.

Jacob reappeared with pants and a shirt on. He seemed to calm down more. He looked at the girl, "Bella." he said indifferently.

Autumn made a face as she looked at Bella. She too disappeared into the woods.

_Were are you going? _Leah asked her.

Autumn looked at her, _To change._

My eyes widened, _But they don't know us! They only know Jacob!_

_And me._ Leah said looking at me.

I looked at her eyes, her beautiful eyes. My whole world crumbled in a second.

The girl, Bella, stood there, "Hello Jacob." she said in Edwards arms.

There was some rustling again and Autumn popped out in human form with clothes. Her eyes amazed everyone. Autumn stood next to Jacob.

"Bella, how are you?" Jacob asked.

Bella never looked away from Autumn, "Fine…me and Edward…we're just, fine." she said dropping whatever she was going to say.

"Who is this?" Rosalie said breaking the conversation. She looked at Autumn with rage. I let out a low growl.

Jacob turned to Autumn, "This is Autumn--"

"She's a girl! She cant be a werewolf!" the burly one said.

"Leah is a werewolf, and you fought aside from her." Jacob spat.

There was silence as everyone looked at my sister. The only one that was tamable was Carlisle. I could trust him.

"Leave." came a voice. We all turned to see Sam coming out with the rest of the cult.

Jacob turned around, as did Autumn.

"Jacob, Autumn, Austin, and Leah…leave this place. We are going back home." said Sam. Autumn waited for Jacob to move. Once he did she followed.

I snapped at the vampires once more but Sam yelled at me. I walked along side with Leah and to the house.

So many things to learn.

**You can see in many ways why I took that chapter out. First of all, Jacob wasn't still in love or hurting over Bella. Secondly, neither is Bella, towards Jacob that is. It was very dramatic and now you can see Autumn will be hurting much worse later. And like Austin said…so many things to learn.**


End file.
